My Devil Kaichou
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, murid baru di Konoha High School. Baru hari pertama MOS, ketua osis Konoha sudah membuat gara-gara dengannya. Tiga hari menjalani MOS justru membuat jantung Naruto berdebar akibat ulah seorang Uchiha. Naruto hanya bisa berharap masa sekolahnya tenang tanpa gangguan ketua iblis bernama Uchiha Sasuke. / BL/ SasuNaru, OMAKEup RnR?
1. Chapter 1 -Ketua Iblis-

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, BL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh perlahan-lahan. Hembusan angin pagi dibulan April masih menyisakan dinginnya musim dingin. Kelopak sakura berguguran, berhembus mengiringi langkah para murid baru Konoha High School. Upacara penerimaan murid baru berlangsung di lapangan sekolah Konoha yang besar dan luas. Para anggota Osis berbaris rapi menghadap barisan murid-murid yang dalam kurun waktu enampuluh menit lagi, akan resmi menjadi adik-adik kelas mereka.

Di antara banyaknya murid-murid baru, ada satu murid laki-laki yang tampak bersinar. Senyum cerah dengan mata biru serupa lautan dalam yang berpadu dengan rambut kuning mentari. Sosok manis berkulit coklat yang menandakan pemiliknya sering bertemu dengan matahari, semakin membuat manik onix itu betah melihatnya.

 _Saat itu, ketika aku bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Aku tahu perasaan ini, perasaanku saat pertama kali melihatnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Dan kali ini aku... aku bisa mengatakan pada diriku kalau aku telah menemukan sesuatu yang... sangat unik, begitu nyata dan membuatku merasa bahwa kehidupanku akan terasa semakin hidup karenanya._

 _Brak!_

Suara keras dari meja yang digebrak membuat para murid baru yang tengah menjalani masa orientasi siswa, atau lebih dikenal dengan _MOS_. Mengalihkan fokus mereka untuk tertuju pada sebuah meja di ujung kelas. Seorang murid laki-laki yang memiliki rambut serta mata hitam malam itu menatap tajam sosok anak baru dengan rambut kuning terang di depannya.

"Oi, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Dengan wajah polos serta raut bingung, remaja pirang itu hanya mampu membalas, "Huh?"

Ruang kelas yang digunakan para murid baru kini hening seketika. Semua mata memandang kesatu titik, yaitu Ketua Osis Konoha High School dan anak baru bermata biru laut.

Merasa tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat, remaja pirang itu berujar gugup. "A-ano... apa ada yang salah Ketua?"

"Bukankah membawa barang elektronik dilarang untuk para peserta baru? Kau itu tidak dengar atau apa? Jangan karena kau murid baru, aku akan berbaik hati padamu." Ketua Osis itu menjawab dengan nada datar yang terkesan dingin dan tajam. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, pemilik mata hitam malam itu merebut benda yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggaman si anak baru. "Jika kau sayang pada benda ini, ambil saja sepulang sekolah di ruang osis, mengerti?! ini aku sita!"

"Eh, AH! GAME PERSONAKU!"

"Sampai acara ini selesai, benda ini aku yang pegang."

Remaja pirang itu mengerjap beberapa kali, "A-apa maksud ketu—APAAA?! DISITA?! OI, TUNGGU DULU!" begitu menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, remaja pirang itu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghentikan langkah Ketua Osis yang hendak keluar kelas.

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" murid baru yang mengenakan gakura hitam itu sedikit merinding melihat tatapan tajam yang laki-laki itu berikan. Remaja pirang itu cepat-cepat menggeleng kuat untuk menghilangkan perasaan ngerinya, bagaimanapun dia harus mengambil kembali game persona miliknya.

Menyadari adik kelasnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Ketua Osis Konoha membalik badannya. "Dengarkan dengan telingamu, peraturan tetaplah peraturan."

"Tapi, tidak ada yang bilang kalau tidak boleh membawa barang elektronik." Pemilik mata biru itu mencoba berkelit. Namun usahanya percuma, laki-laki yang hanya berbeda setahun darinya itu membuatnya membisu dengan ancamannya.

"Terserah mulutmu mau berkata apa. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, sebaiknya kau terima jika kau masih sayang game ini."

"Ukh... ba-baiklah..."

Selepas perginya Ketua Osis, pemuda pirang itu mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya yang sudah berantakan. Rasa kesal berkecamuk dalam dadanya, bagaimanapun dia baru saja mendapatkan game itu dan sekarang benda itu sudah berpindah tangan. _kenapa aku harus bertemu iblis di hari pertama sih?! Dasar sok! Orang sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi Ketua Osis, dasar setan!_ Itulah sederet kekesalan dan umpatan yang ingin ia keluarkan jika tidak mengingat apa akibatnya kalau sampai ia melakukannya. Membuat masalah di hari pertama, terlebih dengan Ketua Osis. Jika sampai neneknya tahu, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri. Maaf saja dia masih sayang nyawa dan ingin menjalani masa mudanya.

.

.

.

Suara bel yang berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang sekolah membuat remaja pirang itu berseru girang. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia berlari menusuri lorong koridor untuk sampai ke ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua dengan plang bertuliskan 'Ruang Osis'. Setelah mengucapkan permisi terlebih dahulu, pemilik mata biru itu masuk dan menghampiri seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda. Untuk sesaat remaja pirang itu terpana dengan kecantikan gadis di depannya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Apa tidak salah? Tolong dicari lagi!" Manik biru laut itu bergetar pelan mendengar perkataan Wakil Ketua Osis. "Mustahil... game-ku tidak ada? Bukannya ada di ruang osis?"

Haruno Sakura, Wakil Ketua Osis itu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Tapi memang tidak ada laporan tentang penyitaan barang hari ini."

"Bohong! Yang mengambil game-ku itu Ketua Osis. Tolong dicek lagi, aku mohon..."

Sebuah sudut perempatan kini muncul di pelipis Sakura. Sudah berulang kali ia memeriksanya dan memang tidak ada. Tapi adik kelasnya ini sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya dan terus saja merengek dan jujur saja, itu menyebalkan.

"Sudah aku katakan tidak ada, lagi pula ini semua salahmu. SUDAH TAHU KAU ITU MURID BARU, KENAPA MALAH MEMBAWA GAME?!"

Remaja pirang itu mundur beberapa langkah begitu gadis di depannya membentaknya. Sial, Tak hanya Ketua Osis, Wakil Ketua Osis ternyata juga menyeramkan. Rugi rasanya tadi ia sempat terpana, kenapa perwakilan murid di sini semuanya menyeramkan? Apa jangan-jangan mereka itu mantan Yakuza atau Yankee?

Helaan nafas kini meluncur dari bibir yang mengerucut lucu, "Aneh... kenapa Wakil Ketua tidak tahu? Apa mungkin Ketua berbohong?" tak tahu harus berbuat apa, remaja pirang itu akhirnya melangkah pulang sambil meratapi game miliknya yang tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang.

"Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi besok."

...

"Oi, junior pelanggar peraturan. Di mana angket datamu hah? cepat serahkan!"

Manik biru laut itu melebar ketika sosok yang tidak ingin ia temui, berdiri di depannya. Seperti biasa raut datar tanpa ekspresi itu terpatri di wajah pucat Ketua Osis. Jujur saja melihat wajahnya membuat pemuda pirang itu meringis kesal.

"Oh iya! Kembalikan game-ku! game itu baru bisa aku dapatkan setelah selesai ujian kelulusan!" serunya sengit.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan benda murah itu, itu bukan urusanku. Selain itu datamu harus segera kau kumpulkan. Cepat serahkan padaku dan jangan urusi hal tak penting."

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjap beberapa kali, apa tadi katanya? Benda murah? Tidak penting? Dengan kecepatan penuh pemilik mata biru laut itu mengisi angket data miliknya dengan seribu umpatan dalam benaknya. _Apa-apaan dia?! Dasar setan jelek! Benda murah katanya?! Sembarangan saja senior itu! orangtuaku bukan, kenapa mengaturku sih?! Kenapa pula aku menurut saja?!_

Remaja pirang itu terus bergumam tak jelas sambil sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan yang terarah padanya dan sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajah pucat ketua osis Konoha High School.

Setelah selesai mengisi angket, pemuda pirang itu segera menyerahkannya pada Ketua Osis. "Ini ambil, dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi seperti setan gentayangan!" serunya emosi.

"Kau pikir aku mau muncul di hadapan bocah tengik macam kau?" balas ketua dengan tatapan dingin dan meremehkan.

Pemuda pirang itu dapat merasakan darahnya mendidih dan naik ke atas kepalanya. "Ya ya, dan bocah tengik ini akan pergi dari hadapanmu!" setelah membuang muka, ia mengayunkan langkahnya besar-besar, meninggalkan Ketua Osis sendirian.

"Hn... jadi namanya Uzumaki Naruto." Seulas senyum tipis kembali hadir di wajah pucat Ketua Osis. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Setelah melipat kertas yang berisi data pribadi adik kelasnya, ia menyimpannya di kantong celana dan mengayunkan kakinya sembari bersiul pelan.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai setengah hari, remaja pirang yang kini diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto kembali mengumpat kesal. Ia menyusuri koridor dengan langkah besar dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Baru saja, ada salah satu anggota Osis datang menghampirinya dan memintanya mengumpulkan angket data miliknya. Bukankah dia sudah memberikannya pada Ketua Osis sialan itu tadi pagi? Kenapa sekarang ditagih lagi?

Saat mata biru lautnya melihat sosok laki-laki dengan celana abu-abu serta _sweater_ coklat muda dengan dua garis hitam di lengan kirinya. Naruto segera berlari ke arahnya dan menahan langkah orang yang sudah ia cari dari tadi.

Manik hitam yang selalu datar itu bertemu dengan biru laut. Sebelas alis Ketua terangkat mendapati adik kelasnya menatapnya kesal. "Ada apa?"

"Teme... bukannya ada apa, kenapa angket dataku tidak kau kumpulkan?" Naruto yang sudah kesal, tidak mempedulikan lagi kesopanan antara kouhai dan senpai. Saat ini mata birunya menatap sengit pada sosok di depannya ini.

"Angket data? Aku tidak pernah menerima angketmu." Perkataan datar tanpa beban dan terkesan polos itu membuat Naruto berdecak sebal. Sungguh, remaja pirang itu ingin menggeram gemas, apa laki-laki di depannya ini memang punya kepribadian ganda atau penyakit amnesia dadakan.

"Oi Ketua, bukankah tadi kau yang mengambil angket dataku, sampai memaksa. Kenapa sekarang kau—"

"Berisik, memang kapan aku memintanya darimu?"

"Apa katamu? Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu, dasar iblis."

"Siapa yang kau panggil iblis? Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, ingat itu baik-baik."

Sudut perempatan kini mulai banyak bermunculan, "Berisik! Terserah, aku tidak tanya namamu, cepat kembalikan angket dataku!" Naruto mengerang frustasi, ada apa dengan isi kepala ketua sialan ini?

Sasuke terkekeh pelan menanggapi Naruto yang mulai senewen. "Hee~ lucunya, wajahmu itu membuatku yakin kalau kau itu memang dobe."

 _Ctak!_

"TEME, JANGAN SEENAKMU SAJA! DASAR IBLIS BERTOPENG!" Oh tali kesabaran Naruto kini putus, jangan salahkan dia. Remaja pirang itu sudah berusaha bersabar menghadapi kegilaan ketua osisnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa kau sadar kau itu telah menghina—"

"Iblis bertopeng cerewet!" Seakan tuli, Naruto terus mengatai Sasuke dengan umpatan konyol dan kelakukannya yang seperti bocah. "Dasar iblis bertopeng, siluman bertopeng, jelek, botak, aneh, tukang mengambil barang orang, seenaknya saja sendiri, ketua osis yang tidak tahu diri, aku malu punya senior macam kau!

Sasuke memandang adik kelasnya yang sudah lepas kendali. Pemuda pirang itu terus mencercanya tanpa mempedulikan bahwa kini mereka berdua sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, rasa kesalnya masih membuatnya ingin mengoceh lebih banyak.

"Membuatku kehilangan game yang aku dapatkan susah payah. Memaksaku untuk menulis angket dan sekarang kau menuduhku ceroboh! Jangan hanya karena aku anak baru kau bisa dengan seenaknya mengerjaiku!"

"Cukup, jaga ucapanmu!"

Naruto seketika mengatupkan bibirnya saat Sasuke memukul dinding yang berada di belakangnya. Ketua Osis Konoha menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam dan membuat manik biru laut itu bergetar. "Kau... apa kau tahu kalau aku bisa saja mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini? Jika sekali lagi kau tidak bisa diam, maka tinggalkan sekolah ini."

Manik biru laut Naruto memandang lurus pada onix di depannya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan ataupun candaan dari kata-kata Sasuke. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan bahwa ancaman itu hanyalah omong kosong. Sasuke benar-benar akan melakukan ancamannya jika dia masih bertingkah kurang ajar.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding. Merasa pemuda di depannya sudah tenang, Sasuke melembutkan tatapannya dan memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana.

"Maaf..." suara pelan dan lemah itu terdengar dari bibir Naruto yang tengah ia gigit. Rasa bersalah tergurat jelas di wajah tan dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. "Tapi, aku memang sudah menyerahkan angketku pada Ketua. Dan kenapa sejak kemarin, ketua terus saja mempermainkanku? Harusnya di sini aku yang marah, kenapa justru ketua yang marah dan mengancamku?"

Sasuke sedikit bergeming saat melihat kedua mata laki-laki di depannya itu berkilat. Bukan kilat akan amarah, melainkan karena adanya kumpulan air yang ingin jatuh dan mengaliri pipi pemuda itu. Jujur saja, jantung Sasuke mulai menggila tanpa ia tahu apa penyebabnya. Laki-laki dengan rambut raven itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Naruto yang masih menunduk.

"Tidak peduli apapun alasannya, kau harus bisa menjaga emosimu dan bersikap sopan pada senior."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tahu itu... tapi aku juga punya batas kesabaran. Dan lagi ini seperti aku sedang dikerjai olehmu." Saat setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, cepat-cepat Naruto menyeka dengan lengannya. "Aku... aku merasa dibodohi oleh ketua, aku kesal... rasanya apapun yang aku lakukan salah di matamu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah bicara kasar, tapi ini semua karena..."

Pemuda pirang itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia merasa seseorang tengah mengusap puncak kepalanya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan tatapan lembut yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu emosi, tapi aku sangat berharap kau mau sedikit memaklumi. Kami di sini adalah pembimbing, apapun yang kami katakan, cukup kalian lakukan." Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dan mulai berbalik, namun sebelum ia melangkah pergi. Remaja dengan rambut hitam itu menatap Naruto lagi. "Selain itu jangan membuat raut wajah seperti itu lagi, laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis hanya karena hal kecil."

Naruto mendengus pelan, walau nada bicaranya tidak setajam dan sedingin tadi. Tetap saja kata-kata terakhir Sasuke membuatnya kembali kesal. Namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda kini. Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh sebelum menghilang di balik kerumunan para siswa.

...

Hari ketiga _MOS_ , seharusnya remaja pirang itu senang karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir. Lusa ia sudah bisa masuk sekolah dan resmi menjadi murid kelas satu sekolah menengah atas Konoha. Tapi saat ini ada yang salah dengan isi kepalanya. Sejak kejadian kemarin, ketika insiden lepas kendali dengan Ketua Osis. Naruto jadi sering kepikiran ketika ketua menyebalkan itu tiba-tiba saja mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

Suara tepukan tiba-tiba membuat mata biru lautnya tertarik. Di depan ruang kelas kini berdiri Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang semula membuat Naruto terpana sebelum berjengit kaget dan takut akibat sifatnya yang berubah sangar. Lalu di samping wakil ketua osis terdapat sosok laki-laki yang sudah sejak semalam mengganggu pikiran Naruto.

"Untuk penutupan acara, kami para pengurus osis akan meminta kalian untuk saling bertukar." Seperti biasa, wajah Sasuke selalu datar tanpa ekspresi berarti. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya kembali melanjutkan ucapan Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nah~ yang harus ditukar adalah... pakaian kalian! Bagi murid-murid baru segera saling bertukar seragam dengan lawan jenis kalian."

"Eh, itu artinya...?"

.

.

.

"IDE GILA SIAPA INI?! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Ide gilaku, ada masalah?" seruan para murid laki-laki yang semula ricuh kini padam begitu Sasuke berujar.

Tidak bisa membantah perintah Ketua Osis, para murid-murid baru mulai saling menukar seragam mereka. Lima belas menit kemudian para murid perempuan sudah memakai kemeja dengan celana panjang, sementara para murid laki-laki harus menerima keadaan mereka yang kini memakai rok di atas lutut.

"Habis sudah, aku tidak akan bisa menikah."

"Bulu-bulu kaki ini membuatku terlihat menjijikan."

"Hei ada yang memiliki rok lebih besar? Aku tidak muat memakai rok ini!"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, apa pemilik sekolah ini tidak tahu bahwa mereka memiliki pengurus osis dengan kadar kegilaan melewati batas maksimum? Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menarik rok bercorak kotak-kotak dengan warna biru gelap yang ia kenakan. Jari-jari tangannya mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, dan apa-apaan jepit rambut dengan model strawberry ini? siapa yang dengan isengnya memakaikan jepitan buah di poni kirinya.

"Uwa! Ternyata ada juga laki-laki yang cocok melakukan crossdress!"

Naruto melirik malas pada sosok remaja laki-laki dengan rambut coklat di depannya. Manik biru lautnya memperhatikan penampilan laki-laki di depannya. Rambut coklat yang ia kuncir dengan gaya _twintail_. Lengan kemeja yang ia gulung sampai siku dan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi taring yang lebih runcing dari kebanyakan orang.

Senyum bodoh dari remaja di depannya membuat Naruto ikut nyengir. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan calon teman yang bisa ia ajak bertingkah bodoh. Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum manis, "Aku manis tidak?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha! Ya kau manis, cocok!" tawa pemilik rambut coklat itu sembari mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. Naruto tertawa renyah lalu dengan sengaja menyibak roknya dan memperlihatkan boxer kuning cerahnya. "Aku tahu aku manis, tapi jangan naksir. Aku ini pisang."

Akibat tingkah bodoh Naruto, remaja laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto semakin menyengir lebar, dia selalu suka membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa. Ingin membuat calon teman pertamanya kembali tertawa, Naruto sudah berjoget ala hawai, masih dengan memamerkan celana boxernya.

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh, dobe." Teguran yang disusul pukulan di kepala Naruto membuat remaja pirang itu berjongkok sembari mengaduh. "Apa kau tidak lihat tatapan risih dari para murid perempuan? Ck, kalau sudah begini siapa yang sebenarnya tidak punya malu?" Sasuke kembali berujar dan tertawa hambar.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali berdiri dan menatap Sasuke sengit. "Berisik," ujarnya dan memeletkan lidahnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Namun langkahnya tertahan saat tangan Sasuke menarik pergelangan Naruto. Remaja pirang itu menatap tangannya sebelum menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Ketua osis Konoha hanya diam lalu menarik Naruto menuju ke tengah kelas yang kini sudah lenggang tanpa adanya kursi dan meja. Suara musik terdengar mengalun lembut dari speaker. Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya dan baru menyadari bahwa para murid baru tengah berdansa bersama dengan para pengurus osis. Setelah mengetahui alasan Sasuke menariknya ke tengah ruangan, Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa, ketua."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Tenang saja, itu mudah. Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Aku tidak bisa dan lagi kenapa aku harus berdansa denganmu?"

Kesal dengan penolakan Naruto, ketua osis Konoha berdecak sebal. "Sudahlah, pertama peganglah tangan patnermu."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Lalu saat akan menari, peluk dan pegang bagian pinggangnya."

"Uwa! Lepaskan tanganmu, ini menjijikan!"

Seakan tidak mendengar racauan Naruto, remaja dengan rambut hitam itu tetap memeluk Naruto dan membiarkan jarak mereka terkikis pelan-pelan. Wajah Naruto kini sudah memerah, beberapa kali dia berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Diam dan nikmati saja."

 _Nikmati apanya?!_ Naruto ingin sekali meninju wajah Sasuke saat ini, ya kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak sedang memasang senyum lembut yang membuat jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat. Akhirnya, Naruto mengalah. Ia membiarkan Sasuke membimbingnya dalam dansa yang tidak ia tahu apa namanya. Remaja pirang itu terus menunduk, tidak berani untuk menatap mata Sasuke yang jelas-jelas dapat ia rasakan bahwa laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya.

...

"Penutup acara penerimaan murid baru telah selesai, terimakasih kepada peserta baru yang telah mengikuti acara ini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya dan dengan ditutupnya acara ini, kami selaku pengurus osis mengucapkan selamat datang di Konoha High School."

Usai pidato singkat dari ketua osis Konoha, tepukan tangan terdengar riuh dan menggema di dalam ruang olahraga. Naruto yang berada di barisan kedua dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok Sasuke yang penuh karisma dengan senyum menawan di parasnya. Saat tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya tanpa ia sadari.

Dentuman di dalam dadanya belum juga surut dan justru semakin menjadi. Remaja pirang itu menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan, berharap dengan begitu ia menjadi lebih tenang. Sial... Naruto yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah, kenapa dia yakin begitu karena darahnya seakan mendidih dan naik ke atas kepalanya.

"Ini semua salah ketua sialan itu..." gumamannya kesal karena jantungnya tak juga berdetak normal.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 2 -Ini bukan cinta!-

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, BL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hembusan angin pagi terasa sejuk menerpa wajah seorang remaja laki-laki. Rambut kuning yang berantakan itu dibelai angin pelan. Helaian kelopak bunga sakura masih berjatuhan dan terbawa belaian angin. Seulas senyuma lebar telah terukir di wajah Naruto. Remaja laki-laki itu mengayunkan langkahnya menusuri koridor sekolah. Akhirnya tiba juga hari ini, Hari pertama Naruto sebagai murid sekolah menengah atas Konoha. Seragam gakura telah ia lepaskan, dan kini Naruto sudah mengenakan celana berwarna abu-abu dengan kemeja putih dalam balutan sweater berwarna coklat muda dengan satu garis hitam melingkar di lengan kirinya. Garis hitam yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah murid kelas satu Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto bersenandung pelan sembari melangkah menuju kelas barunya. Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan terkepal kuat dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

"Ha~ akhirnya aku bisa bernafas dengan bebas. Aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan senior gila itu lagi." Naruto menatap jendela di sampingnya yang memberikan pemandangan guguran kelopak bunga sakura. Senyum Naruto tak juga luntur, bahkan ia melebarkan sudut bibirnya. "Ayo maju terus Naruto! Mari buat banyak kenangan indah di sekolah ini, punya teman yang banyak serta pacar yang cantik tentunya, muahahaha!" Remaja pirang itu mulai tertawa renyah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan murid-murid yang baru datang.

Saat akan melewati lorong yang menjadi penghubung antar gedung depan dan gedung utama. Naruto mengernyit bingung begitu mendapati kerumunan siswi-siswi. Tidak hanya siswi kelas dua namun beberapa juga terdapat siswi kelas satu. Penasaran dengan keramaian di depannya, Naruto segera berlari untuk melihat.

"Ada apa sih?" gumam Naruto sembari berjinjit dan mendapati sosok laki-laki dengan rambut hitam tengah dikelilingi para gadis. "Ah... ada seseorang di sana. Tu-tunggu... rasanya aku kenal..." manik biru laut itu melebar saat mengenali wajah yang tidak asing baginya itu. "Geh?!"

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dengan raut pucat, _Oi oi... dia itu se-senpai menyebalkan dari anggota osis!_ Pemuda pirang itu meringis pelan, tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan ketua menyebalkan itu di hari pertama ia belajar di Konoha Gakuen. Tidak hanya itu saja, Naruto merasa sudut pelipisnya berkedut begitu melihat senyum dan aura bling-bling di sekitar ketua osis itu.

"Apa-apaan dia memasang wajah yang bersinar-sinar seperti itu? padahal waktu itu dia seperti setan gentayangan, kenapa sekarang malah di penuhi dengan gadis-gadis? Oi ini bukan game otomen!" Naruto mendengus pelan, buat apa dia menggerutu seperti ini, toh mau laki-laki itu dikelilingi para gadis atupun bersikap seperti setan gentayangan. Naruto tidak perduli selama ketua menyebalkan itu tidak mendatangi dan mencari gara-gara dengannya seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Iris biru laut itu entah kenapa masih setia menatap Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum dan menanggapi candaan adik kelasnya. Semakin lama sudut perempatan makin banyak di kepala Naruto, remaja laki-laki itu mendengus pelan. _Senyum itu... sifat itu... kenapa berbeda sekali ketika denganku? Ketua menyebalkan itu... memang positif memiliki pribadi ganda!_ Tidak mau peduli lagi, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan di depannya.

Pemuda pirang itu terlalu malas jika harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Lebih baik pura-pura tidak lihat dan secepatnya melesat pergi dari sini. Yeah, itu ide bagus dan lebih bagus lagi jika kedua mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. _Shit!_ Kenapa disaat seperti ini ketua menyebalkan itu melirik ke arahnya. Naruto menghela nafas pendek, jika sudah seperti ini lebih baik jalan lurus tanpa lihat kanan kiri dan pura-pura tuli saat ketua osis itu memanggilnya.

Sudut pelipis Sasuke berkedut saat Naruto melewatinya dan tidak menyahut ketika ia memanggilnya. Remaja dengan manik hitam kelam itu melangkah untuk menyusul Naruto.

"Oi... oi kau dengar tidak sih? Oi jangan pura-pura tidak dengar dobe!" setelah berhasil menahan lengan Naruto, ketua osis Konoha menghela nafas pendek. "Kenapa kau diam saja ketika aku memanggilmu?"

Masih tidak mendapatkan respon dari Naruto, pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu mengernyit heran. "Kau baik-baik saja? Oi dobe..." ketika Sasuke hendak menyentuh bahu Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sudah lebih dulu berbalik dan menatapnya sengit.

" _Urushe na_! Pagi-pagi jangan cari masalah ketua! Lagi pula aku punya nama tahu, dari tadi 'oi' 'oi' terus! Dan berhenti memanggilku dobe!" iris biru laut itu menatap nyalang namun Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan santai.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, entah mengapa saat laki-laki itu memanggilnya dengan fullname. Jantungnya mendadak bekerja lebih cepat dalam memompa darah. Heck! Yang lebih penting darimana ketua osis ini tahu nama lengkapnya?

"Ja-jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku! Dan kau tahu darimana namaku?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini ketua osis? Tentu saja aku tahu seluruh nama murid sekolah ini." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, _maa aku tahu segalanya tentangmu berkat angket datamu, dobe._ Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu mendengus pelan, sepertinya sifat Sai sudah mulai mempengaruhinya.

"O-oh... la-lagi pula aku marah karena kau memanggilku dengan 'oi' terus tahu!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, wajah Naruto berubah pucat. Apa yang sudah ia katakan, kalau seperti itu Naruto seakan memberi kesan bahwa ia ingin Sasuke memanggil namanya. Oh tuhan, Naruto ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang juga.

Seringaian tipis kini hadir di wajah Sasuke, "Kalau begitu mungkin akan lebih baik jika mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu 'Naruto-kun' atau 'Uzumaki-san' begitu?"

 _Na...Naruto-kun?_ pemuda pirang itu dapat merasakan dadanya berdesir dan wajahnya memanas. _U-Uzumaki-san...? apa-apaan dia?!_ Saat menyadari kalau ia kini menjadi pusat perhatian para siswi yang tadi mengelilingi Sasuke. Naruto segera membalik badannya, " Sudah! Aku malas bertemu dengan siluman bertopeng pagi-pagi, selamat tinggal!"

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto melangkah, perasaannya sudah tak enak saat salah satu siswi memanggil Sasuke. "Ano.. ketua, apa dia itu... yang berdansa dengan ketua?"

"BUKAN! Jangan sembarangan!"

"Iya memang dia." Naruto mendelik sengit ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Sasuke membalas tatapan pemuda pirang di depannya dengan seringaian tipis. " Dia anak yang aku ajarkan berdansa saat penutupan, bukan begitu Naruto-kun?"

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Pemuda pirang itu tidak menyangka dampak dari Sasuke memanggil namanya begitu besar. Wajahnya sudah memanas dan memerah. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan dalam hati senang karena dapat membuat wajah Naruto merona merah.

"Ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu! kau membuatku merinding tahu!" Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil menatap sosoknya yang mulai menjauh.

"Sial, sial, sial!" Naruto mengumpat kesal sebelum menyenderkan punggung di dinding. Pemuda pirang itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan berharap detak jantungnya mulai stabil. Namun sialnya, dentuman itu kian menggila dan membuat Naruto mencengkram dada kirinya. "Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya... sifatnya yang menyebalkan sudah membuatku kesal. Tapi kenapa sekarang, orang menyebalkan itu mulai memenuhi pikiranku?"

 _Mengapa dia bisa membuatku berdebar-debar? mengapa dia selalu bisa membuatku memerah?_ Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, percuma ia memikirkan hal itu. Untuk apa memusingkan perasaan aneh yang ia dapatkan dari ketua osis menyebalkan itu. Lebih baik sekarang ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan teman baru dan mencari pacar cantik untuk membuat masa mudanya lebih menyenangkan. Yosh! Naruto kini pulih dari perasaan aneh yang tidak ia kenali itu.

...

Sudah hampir sebulan lebih Naruto menjadi murid Konoha Gakuen. Pepohonan yang dulu memperlihatkan bunga sakura yang mekar kini mulai menghijau kembali. Suara bel yang menunjukkan istirahat sudah berdentang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Naruto bersama dengan dua temannya yang baru saja dari kantin memutuskan untuk bersantai di dekat lapangan sekolah. Manik biru laut itu tertarik pada kerumunan para murid perempuan yang tengah berseru menyemangati anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain bola.

Naruto meminum susu putihnya sampai tandas sebelum memanggil Kiba yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Oi Kiba, memang di sekolah ini ada idola? Kenapa banyak gadis-gadis berkumpul di sana?" Pemuda pirang itu mengernyitkan alisnya, rasanya aneh jika banyak murid perempuan berkumpul di lapangan hanya untuk melihat anak laki-laki bermain. Kiba, remaja dengan rambut coklat itu mengikuti arah tatapan Naruto sebelum ikut mengernyit.

"Idola? Setahuku tidak ada, tapi kalau senpai yang populer sih memang ada."

"Oh! Aku pernah mendengarnya, kabarnya senpai itu selain pintar dia juga tampan dan ramah." Chouji, remaja dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit panjang itu ikut menimpali.

Naruto mengangguk beberapa kali, "Hee~ aku baru tahu."

"Tapi, aku kurang suka dengan senpai itu karena dia terlalu menyebarkan pesonanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya itu..." Kiba tampak berpikir sejenak, dia agak lupa dengan nama senpai yang sering ia dengar dari anak-anak perempuan.

Sementara itu Naruto menatap ke arah lapangan, di mana anak laki-laki bermain bola sepak. Salah seorang dari mereka kini tengah menggiring bola sebelum menendangnya, mengoper pada salah satu temannya yang diterima dengan baik. Permainan bola yang semula cukup menarik minat Naruto kini berubah menjadi kejutan bagi pemilik mata biru itu. Bagaimana tidak, penerima operan bola itu ternyata laki-laki yang sudah beberapa kali ia hindari dalam sebulan ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!" Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri begitu sadar kalau ia tengah berteriak. Kiba dan Chouji menatapnya bingung. Sementara itu Sasuke yang mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya melirik sekilas.

Saat manik hitam malam itu mendapati sosok Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, sebuah bola sepak menghantam wajah Naruto. Kiba dan Chouji terbelalak kaget sementara Sasuke melambaikan tangannya.

"Ups! Maaf kakiku terpeleset."

Kedua bahu Naruto bergetar pelan, tanda bahwa pemuda itu mulai emosi. "Te-teme..." dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menendang bola sepak yang berada di sampingnya sambil berseru keras. "Pakai matamu, memangnya aku ini gawang?! Dasar ketua idiot!"

.

.

.

"Ma-maafkan saya senpai..."

"Mohon maaf atas kejadian tadi senpai."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan bersalah bercampur kesal. Sungguh pemuda pirang itu lupa, meki kemampuan olahraganya di atas rata-rata tapi jika menyangkut sepak bola. Kemampuannya begitu payah hingga membuat para dewa tertawa.

"Sudahlah itu tadi tidak sengaja, aku tahu kok." Perkataan dari kakak kelasnya yang memiliki rambut biru muda hampir mendekati putih itu semakin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Pemuda pirang itu melirik kepala kiri seniornya yang kini memiliki benjolan merah muda.

Naruto meringis pelan, sungguh ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengenai kepala seniornya ini. Target Naruto itu ketua menyebalkan yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Namun naas bola yang seharusnya mengenai kepala ketua osis justru meleset dan mengenai senior di depannya ini. Bukan hanya itu saja, Sasuke juga ikut meminta maaf bersamanya membuat Naruto semakin kesal dan gundah.

"Terimakasih untuk pengertiannya Suigetsu-senpai," suara Sasuke yang ramah dan berwibawa itu membuat darah Naruto mengalir turun. Namun dengan tiba-tiba darahnya kembali naik dan dadanya berdesir pelan saat tangan besar Sasuke mengacak-acak pelan rambut pirangnya. "Anak ini tidak memiliki niat buruk, pada dasarnya dia anak yang baik hanya saja sedikit ceroboh."

Harusnya saat ini Naruto memarahi Sasuke karena pemuda itu mengatainya ceroboh. Namun kenyataannya pemuda pirang itu tengah berusaha untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Bagaimana tidak, jika untuk pertama kalinya ketua osis itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Dia akan lebih berhati-hati, benarkan Uzumaki-san?"

"E-eh, I-iya..."

Oh tuhan, Naruto segera berbalik dan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. _Mu-mustahil ini tidak mungkin... ke-kenapa dia tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu?!_ Batin Naruto berkecamuk. Pemuda pirang itu sibuk berusaha meredakan dentuman di dadanya hingga tidak menyadari kalau senior kelas tiga itu sudah berlalu pergi.

Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat Naruto yang terdiam dan begitu ia teringat dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ketua osis Konoha segera menghampiri Naruto dan membalikkan badan yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

"Bagaimana dengan hidungmu? Coba kemari sebentar, biarkan aku memeriksanya." Naruto sedikit tersentak dan ia hanya bisa menurut saat tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh pipinya. "Jangan bergerak dulu."

 _A-apa yang terjadi? Ja-jantungku..._ Debaran serta sentuhan Sasuke membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Sementara itu ibu jari Sasuke mengusap lembut hidung Naruto yang sedikit memerah, _well_ sebenarnya seluruh wajah Naruto sudah memerah akibat sentuhan lembut Sasuke.

"Hn... untung tidak ada luka, hanya sedikit memerah saja."

 _Ta-tangannya..._ "Tu... he-hen..." _Jantungku rasanya sakit sekali._

"Huh? Ada apa?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat saat adik kelasnya terlihat sulit untuk bicara.

 _Duagh!_

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN, DASAR BODOH! Kau mau membuatku mati berdiri?! Dasar mesum, lagipula ini semua karena ulahmu dasar ketua idiot!" Dalam sekali tarikan nafas Naruto mencerca habis ketua osis Konoha Gakuen, ah dan jangan lupakan pukulan telak yang Sasuke terima di puncak kepalanya.

Naruto segera berlari pergi sambil menggerutu kesal, " Selalu tidak ada hal bagus jika berdekatan denganmu ketua bodoh!"

Sasuke mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Naruto sementara manik hitamnya setia memandang punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Jujur saja melihat tingkah Naruto dan bagaimana pemuda manis itu memerah membuat Sasuke mengulas senyum geli. Kekehan kecil justru kini sudah meluncur bebas dari bibir tipisnya, Sasuke menutup mulutnya sembari bergumam pelan.

"Gawat, dia menggemaskan sekali."

...

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdentang sejak lima menit yang lalu. Saat ini para murid yang piket tengah membersihkan kelas mereka masing-masing. Salah satu dari murid yang piket di kelas 1-D adalah Naruto. Pemuda pirang dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya itu tengah menyapu di depan kelasnya. Namun meski kedua tangannya memegang sapu, pikiran serta tatapannya tengah menerawang jauh.

Semenjak kejadian istirahat tadi, bayang-bayang Sasuke yang tersenyum tidak mau hilang dari benaknya. Gemas dengan dirinya sendiri yang terus terbayang akan senyum Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu memukuli keningnya dengan tongkat sapu. _Dasar bodoh, kenapa wajah senpai bodoh itu terus saja ada?! Kenapa pula aku berdebar-debar seperti ini? dasar bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh!_

"Ukh... sakit..." Naruto mengusap keningnya yang memerah kemudian menghela nafas pendek. Wajahnya kembali bersemu tiap kali mengingat senyum Sasuke. _Sial, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya?_

"Be-berat..."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati senior yang terkena tendangan bola salah sasarannya. Remaja dengan sweater coklat muda dan memiliki tiga garis hitam melingkar di lengan kirinya itu tengah kesulitan membawa dua buah kardus. Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya anak baik dan suka menolong, segera berlari ke arah seniornya dan membantu membawakan salah satu kardus besar itu.

"Wah wah, aku tertolong, terimakasih sudah mau membantu untuk membawa ini. Siapa sangka ternyata kardus ini cukup berat."

"Iya, tidak masalah. Ini juga sebagai tanda maaf atas kejadian tadi saat istirahat."

Suigetsu tertawa kecil, "Maa sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar, untunglah seniornya ini baik dan tidak menyebalkan seperti salah satu senpai yang ia kenal. " Lalu, ini mau dibawa kemana Suigetsu-senpai?"

"Ah, barang-barang ini harus di taruh di gudang."

Naruto mengangguk paham lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju gudang sekolah yang terletak di pojok bangunan utama. Pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu gudang cukup terkejut melihat barang-barang bekas tertata rapi.

"Cukup di taruh di sini saja senpai?"

"Iya, setelah itu kau bisa pulang Uzumaki-san."

"Ups, kalau begitu saya letakan di sini, senpai." Naruto meletakan dengan hati-hati kardus besar yang sepertinya memiliki barang-barang mudah pecah di dalamnya. "Nah... beres—"

 _Graak!_

 _Clak!_

"Eh?"

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali dan terkejut melihat pintu gudang tertutup. Segera remaja pirang itu menghampiri pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu. Namun anehnya pintu gudang terkunci, Naruto mulai panik karena jujur saja dia cukup takut dengan gudang.

"Ma-maaf senpai, apa kau di luar? Tolong buka pintunya."

Dari balik pintu gudang, Suigetsu berdiri bersandar dengan senyum lebar dan licik. Pemilik rambut biru muda itu menyeringai senang karena berhasil menjebak adik kelasnya. Oh dia selalu suka mengerjap orang-orang dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hei anak kelas satu, apa kau tahu? kalau di sekolah kita terutama di gudang ini, katanya ada hantu perempuan."

"Eh?!"

"Karena aku ingin membuktikannya, bagaimana kalau kau bermalam di sini?"

"EKH?! SENPAI KAU PASTI BERCANDA!"

Suigetsu terkikik geli begitu adik kelasnya memukuli pintu dan terdengar panik serta ketakutan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bercanda, karena itu sampai besok Uzumaki-san."

"Senpai! Oi hentikan candaan ini, senpai!" Naruto dapat merasakan darahnya mengalir turun, wajahnya kini pucat pasi. _Ya-yang benar saja!_

...

"Eh, Naruto tidak ada?"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kelas Naruto dan benar saja pemuda pirang itu tidak terlihat di manapun. Ketua osis Konoha menghela nafas pendek, gagal sudah niat ia untuk mengantar pulang adik kelasnya. Padahal dia sudah membuat pancingan dengan menggunakan game milik pemuda pirang itu.

"Iya, sejak piket tadi saya tidak melihatnya." Manik hitamnya kini kembali fokusa pada dua orang adik kelas yang ia tanyai.

Gadis dengan rambut coklat yang ia kuncir ekor kuda itu mengangguk lalu menatap temannya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap. "Aneh, padahal tadi dia masih ada, tapi entah sejak kapan dia menghilang padahal tasnya masih ada."

Pemilik rambut hitam itu mengernyit dan tatapannya berubah cemas. _Tas miliknya masih ada, tapi dia tidak ada? Sebenarnya kau dimana Naruto?_

"Ah iya! Aku melihat Uzumaki-san bersama dengan seorang senpai kelas tiga!" seruan dari gadis dengan rambut coklat muda itu menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Eh, benar juga aku juga melihatnya, mereka terlihat akrab!" timpal si gadis dengan manik serupa bulan.

Entah mengapa pemilik marga Uchiha itu merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan. Senpai? Rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada dua adik kelasnya, Sasuke segera berlari mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Sementara itu di gudang sekolah.

 _GUSRAK!_

"HEG! MUNCUL! HANTU PEREMPUAN ITU MUNCUL! Siapa saja keluarkan aku dari sini! huwa! dia muncul!"

Naruto memukul dan berusaha membuka pintu coklat tua di depannya. Sungguh dia tidak kuat dengan hal-hal berbau menakutkan seperti hantu serta hal-hal menyeramkan lainnya. "Senpai itu... akan aku bunuh!" Naruto menghela nafas lelah, sudah hampir sejam ia berada di gudang ini dan tidak ada yang kemari. Jika seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa ia akan menginap di gudang angker ini, oh tuhan pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan wajahnya kembali pucat.

"Sial... senpai itu wajahnya saja yang baik ternyata sifatnya lebih parah dari si ketua osis." Naruto mendengus pelan lalu ia memilih untuk menyandarkan punggung di balik pintu. Sesekali pemuda pirang itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal dan juga malu karena di saat seperti ini, ia justru teringat dengan ketua osis Konoha. "Kenapa aku justru berharap kalau ketua bodoh itu dapat menemukanku di sini?"

Lagi-lagi dentuman lembut itu terasa dari balik dadanya. Naruto menyentuhnya dada kirinya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. "Mengapa setiap kali mengingat laki-laki bodoh itu, jantungku seperti habis berlari? Apa ini wajar?" pemuda pirang itu kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Jangan bilang kalau aku tertarik padanya, jangan bilang kalau aku ada rasa padanya. Oh ayolah kami ini sesama laki-laki!" Naruto mengerang frustrasi, sungguh ia yakin kalau dia ini normal. Saat sekolah menengah pertama saja dia pernah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya itu perempuan. Kenapa sekarang dia malah tertarik dengan laki-laki?

"Ini bukan cinta ini bukan cinta ini bukan cinta!" Puas berteriak Naruto kembali bersandar. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, kalau tidak salah nama ketua bodoh itu... Uchiha... Sasuke..."

.

.

.

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

 _Ckrek!_

"Huh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sebelum beranjak duduk. "Sejak kapan aku tertidur?" sambil mengusap sebelah matanya, Naruto yang masih setengah sadar memperhatikan sekitarnya. Melihat ruanga penuh barang bekas dan cahaya yang remang-remang membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya. Dia baru ingat kalau sekarang ia tengah terjebak di dalam gudang dan suara berisik dari pintu membuat Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Akhirnya ada yang datang!" seru pemuda pirang itu senang.

Setelah suara kunci yang terbuka, pintu coklat itu mulai terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sosok yang tidak pernah Naruto kira akan datang. Ah tidak sebenarnya sudut hati kecilnya memang mengharapkan sosok itu datang untuk menemukannya.

"Naruto!"

"Ke-ketua... ke-kenapa bisa—Ufh!

Naruto tidak sempat selesai bertanya begitu dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Naruto dapat merasakan hawa panas serta peluh yang mengalir di pelipis dan leher Sasuke. Deru nafas yang tidak beraturan juga membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini tengah kelelahan.

"Da..."

"Da?"

"DASAR BODOH! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai terjebak di sini? kau ini benar-benar dobe!"

"Uwaaa! Maaf maaf maaf maaf maafkan aku!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri, ini kali pertama ia melihat ketua osis itu marah besar seperti ini. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa saat marah laki-laki itu begitu menyeramkan. Tapi ada yang lebih aneh, kenapa laki-laki itu marah? yang terjebak di gudang itu dirinya, kenapa malah pria itu memarahinya

"Ke-ketua terimakasih sudah menolongku, ta-tapi kenapa harus marah-marah seperti ini?"

"TENTU SAJA!" Sasuke menahan nafasnya sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Melihat wajah naruto yang pucat serta ketakutan seperti itu membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ia telah menakuti adik kelasnya. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya, kali ini pemuda itu melembutkan suaranya. "Karena aku khawatir padamu, dobe."

"Eh?"

Iris biru laut itu kini bertemu dengan manik hitam milik Sasuke. Tatapan teduh bercampur cemas Sasuke berikan pada pemuda pirang itu. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku, bodoh. Mencari sosokmu di setiap sudut sekolah ini dan tidak menemukanmu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, dobe."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega sebelum tersenyum lembut, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Naruto."

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah, jujur ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan begitu khawatir padanya. Ini kali pertama Naruto menatap mutiara hitam Sasuke yang memancarkan kecemasan, keteduhan sebelum berubah menjadi kelegaan. Selain itu cara ia bicara, cara ia menyentuhnya serta cara ia menatapnya membuat darah Naruto terasa mendidih dan dadanya berdesir pelan.

"Ke-kenapa ketua begitu mencemaskan aku? Bukankah ketua membenciku?" Naruto mengumpat dalam hati begitu menyadari suaranya bergetar. "Sejak aku masuk kemari, ketua terus saja mengerjaiku. Tapi kenapa sekarang ketua sampai mati-matian mencariku?"

 _Degh..._

Naruto menunduk, manik biru lautnya membulat saat mendapati tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangannya. Tidak hanya itu, perlahan kedua jemari mereka saling terpaut dan menyalurkan kehangatan yang tidak pernah Naruto kira akan terasa begitu nyaman. Sasuke duduk di depan Naruto dan membawa salah satu tangan pemuda pirang itu dan mengecup telapak tangan Naruto.

Manik hitam malam itu menatap teduh iris biru laut di depannya, "Suka." Iris biru laut itu melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. " Sejak pertama kali melihatmu di antara barisan murid baru. Sosokmu tidak bisa aku lupakan, terutama mata biru lautmu." Sasuke menatap lurus mata biru laki-laki di depannya. "Aku mengusilimu dengan maksud agar mata birumu melihatku, aku ingin kau melihat mataku yang memancarkan kasih sayang hanya untukmu, dobe."

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menelan ludahnya, pernyataan ketua osis itu benar-benar membungkamnya. "A-apa kau serius ketua? Ki-kita ini sama-sama laki-laki..."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa memilih pada siapa aku akan jatuh cinta." Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu mencondongkan badannya membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit memundurkan badannya. "Aku menyukaimu Naruto."

Harus berapa kali agar laki-laki itu puas membuat wajahnya memerah? Naruto menahan badan Sasuke yang kian mendekat, "A-apa kau serius?"

"Aku serius Naruto," tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto. Wajah pemuda pirang itu kini sudah merah padam. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Kau bisa memukulku jika kau tidak mau." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti.

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan tidak mengerti Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Seperti ini maksudku." Iris biru laut itu melebar saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Lumatan demi lumatan membuat Naruto tersadar bahwa kini Sasuke tengah menciumnya.

Oh tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan laki-laki menciumnya? Yang lebih membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah dirinya yang tidak mendorong Sasuke dan menghentikan ciuman pemuda itu.

"Hm..." desahan pelan lolos dari bibir kecil Naruto. Saat menyadari hal itu Naruto segera berpaling dan membekap mulutnya sendiri, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. _SUARA APA ITU TADI?!_ Naruto histeris dalam benaknya, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar desahan lembut Naruto kini sudah tersenyum geli. Pemuda pirang ini memang benar-benar menggemaskan. Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto dan membuat pemuda pirang itu kembali menatapnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir tipis namun berisi itu dengan pelan. Kecupan demi kecupan yang kini berubah menjadi lumatan serta perang lidah yang saling beradu membuat Naruto merasa pening seketika.

"Haa... haa... Ke-ketua..."

Sasuke bergumam pelan menanggapi adik kelasnya yang terengah-engah selepas ciuman yang ia berikan. Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang masih mengambil nafas, Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto lalu menggigitnya pelan. Puas dengan pipi gembul Naruto, pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu mendorong pelan badan Naruto agar membaringkan punggungnya pada lantai yang dingin menyentuh kulit. Sasuke mulai menjilati telinga Naruto sebelum mengecup dan menggigitinya pelan. Erangan serta desahan berat kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto." Kembali Sasuke membisikan kata-kata itu tepat di samping telinga Naruto. Saat merasakan badan Naruto menegang, seringaian tipis hadir di wajah Sasuke. "Telingamu itu bagian sensitifmu ternyata."

"He-hentikan... ke-ketu—Ah!"

Jilatan dan hisapan yang Sasuke berikan di puting Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu mendesah kuat. Entah sejak kapan tangan Sasuke sudah melucuti sweater naruto dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Naruto mengerang pelan, dapat ia rasakan suatu sensasi aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa mendekap Naruto dan mencium aroma tubuhnya dapat membuatnya lupa diri.

"Naruto..."

"Hngh..." lagi, tubuh Naruto menegang saat tangan kekar Sasuke mengusap lembut pusar dan daerah bagian bawahnya. Naruto mengerang pelan, ada rasa sesak yang membuatnya frustrasi, entah apa itu tapi ingin rasanya ia bebaskan agar tidak terasa sesak.

"Naruto..." Sasuke kembali memanggilnya, kini pemuda itu juga menatap mata biru laut di depannya. "Jatuh cintalah padaku."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, tatapan yang Sasuke berikan seakan menghipnotisnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak. Kembali bibir mereka berdua bertemu, dan kali ini entah dorongan darimana Naruto membalas lumatan itu dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam perasaan yang tidak ia pahami.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ YA AMPUN INI SAYA BIKIN APAAN? KENAPA RATINGNYA HAMPIR M! Maaf kalau ada typo saya gak berani baca ulang, masih syok batin ini. Niat cuma bikin shounen ai dengan hanya adegan kissing, kenapa hampir merembet kemana2 *uwaaa!***

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah memfollo, fav, review. Sebagian sudah aku balas, silakan liat PM. Dan untuk para guest terimakasih. Aku akan membalas beberapa guest di sini.**

 **Hunkailovers: dalam pedekate kita harus genjar membuat kesempatan *plakk***

 **KuroSNL: Iya~ SasuNaru in the school broh!**

 **ArashiloveSN: dia itu hanya ngerjain naru, game naru? Di simpan buat jadi modus biar bisa nganterin Naru pulang *plakk* angket datanya? Buat jadi pedoman mencari ide modus2 lainnya.**

 **Neko-chan: siapa yang gak deg-degan kalau ada sosok yang sifatnya gak bisa di tebak dan bikin doki-doki ngahaha.**

 **Mikokako: suara innernya Sasuke, yang pertama kali kan?**

 **Tora-chan: konflik? Entahlah belum kepikiran *plakk***

 **Revhanaslowfujosh: itu... kehabisan ide makanya tbc *alesannya aja.* kayaknya chapter depan tamat, entahlah.**

 **Tsuno michigawa: ini udah di lanjut sayang~**

 **Guest: kurang jelas pairnya? Coba dibaca lagi dari awal terus liat nametag di atas. Cuma ada Naru dan Sasu. Jadi kira-kira pairnya siapa?**

 **Narufans: sudah di lanjut~**

 **see you next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3 -Penolakan-

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, BL.**

* * *

Kiba dan Chouji saling pandang sebelum menatap sosok teman mereka yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan wajah pucat. Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan mereka sudah berada di salah satu taman sekolah sejak lima menit yang lalu. Naruto, pemuda pirang itu hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada niat untuk membeli makanan. _Hell_ , bergerak sesenti pun sama sekali tidak ia lakukan.

Kiba menarik Chouji untuk menjauh dari Naruto sebelum berbisik dengan _sweatdrop_ mengalir pelan di pelipisnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?"

"Jangan tanya, mana aku tahu! Dia sudah seperti itu sejak pagi tadi." Chouji melirik Naruto sebelum mengusap kedua matanya. Rasa-rasanya tadi ia melihat sebuah asap putih keluar dari mulut temannya itu. Chouji bergidik ngeri temannya itu belum mati, benarkan?

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Untuk mengambil nafas saja sulit rasanya untuk dilakukan. Pemuda pirang itu menggerutu pelan, ini semua salah ketua osis dengan rambut model pantat ayam itu. Hal yang semakin membuatnya kehilangan tenaga adalah setiap ia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana mungkin ia berciuman dengan laki-laki kerkulit pucat itu?!

Pemilik mata biru itu merinding sambil memeluk badannya dan bergumam pelan, "Apa ini artinya aku homo?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan menarik rambut pirangnya. "Tidak tidak tidak! demi para dewa ramen, aku ini masih normal!"

Kiba serta Chouji saling lirik, gagal paham dengan sikap teman _blonde_ mereka yang tiba-tiba menjerit dan membuat pernyataan bahwa dia itu masih normal. Kiba menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menatap Chouji, "Apa sikapnya itu masih dalam kategori normal, Chouji?"

Teman gembulnya tertawa hambar, jelas sekali ia malas menjawabnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Chouji lebih memilih menikmati _chiki_ keripik kentang dengan rasa mie goreng yang baru saja dijual. Ah... kentang dengan rasa mie goreng, remaja gembul itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir para pembisnis. Kentang dan mie goreng, bukankah akan lebih nikmat dan lebih kenyang dengan makan mie goreng dari pada keripik kentang? Sudahlah, Chouji tidak mau ambil pusing, melihat Naruto yang seperti mayat hidup saja sudah membuatnya pening, apa lagi memikirkan enakan mana keripik kentang rasa mie goreng atau mie goreng asli.

Mungkin sekarang para warga lebih memilih keunikan daripada keorisinilan suatu barang. Chouji mangut-mangut, ia teringat kata-kata mamanya. Zaman makin canggih, jadi jangan heran jika semua barang serba palsu. Mereka melakukan itu semata-mata persiapan jika hasil bumi dan sumber daya alam habis. Jadi jangan salahkan para pedagang nakal, mereka hanya membantu masyarakat yang tidak mampu akibat hak mereka diambil dan ditukar dengan sabu-sabu serta narkotika lainnya oleh para penjabat. Chouji mengernyit bingung, sejak kapan pemikirannya jadi ngelantur seperti ini? sudahlah lebih baik mulai sekarang Chouji hanya akan makan masakan bunda.

"Kiba temani aku balik ke kelas, aku lupa bawa bekal nih."

Kiba menatap Chouji kaget, "Tumben lupa bawa bekal, ada apa?"

"Niat awal aku tidak mau bawa, soalnya mama buat bekal penuh sayuran hijau. Dikira anak bontotnya ini kambing kali, makanannya hijau semua."

"Itu namanya kasih sayang ibu, _emak_ kau itu Cuma ingin kamu jadi anak yang sehat. Siapa tahu saat kurban nanti, kau bisa jadi yang paling sehat dan montok."

Chouji mendelik sengit sementara Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Puas menjahili teman gembulnya dan sedikit merinding mendapat tatapan tajam Chouji. Kiba berdehem pelan, berusaha menghilangkan aura sesak dari Chouji. Pemuda dengan gigi taring yang lebih runcing dari kebanyakan orang itu memberikan cengiran lebar dan menggandeng salah satu lengan Chouji.

"M-maa sayuran hijau itu bagus, siapa tahu kau jadi sixpack dan macho!" Chouji masih menatap tajam Kiba, membuat remaja itu tertawa gugup. "Cepatlah kita harus mengambil bekalmu, nanti bibi sedih pas tahu masakannya tidak kita makan!"

"Kita?" Chouji mendengus pelan, " _Loe_ aja kali yang makan."

Kiba kembali _sweatdrop_ melihat Chouji yang meninggalkannya dengan gerutuan yang terus ia lontarkan. Oke, Akimichi Chouji merajuk. Kalau sudah seperti ini, nanti siapa yang akan memberinya tebengan pulang sekolah? jalan kaki? _Heol_ , jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya itu ibarat lagu the cangcutters yang hijrah ke london. Buru-buru Kiba berlari menyusul Chouji yang sudah agak jauh dan melupakan sohibnya satu lagi yang sedang bermuram durja di pojok sana.

Naruto masih setia dengan tampang 'hidup segan matipun tak mau.' Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Kiba dan Chouji meninggalkannya. Maklum saja otaknya masih geser dan nyawanya masih melayang melantah buana di luasnya langit siang ini. Sampai nyawanya ditarik paksa untuk balik kebadannya saat suara seseorang memanggil nama pemilik rambut model pantat ayam yang sejak kemarin jadi bayangan dalam benaknya.

"Sasuke ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa badannya tiba-tiba refleks bersembunyi di antara semak-semak. Memangnya dia ini telah melakukan kesalahan apa hingga seperti maling yang takut ketahuan massa? Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke bersama dengan seorang remaja laki-laki bermata malas dan rambut bermodel nanas. Dalam hati, ia kembali mempertanyakan kewarasan murid-murid Konoha High School.

Sasuke menyentuh pelan pipi kirinya yang sedikit membengkak dan membiru dari balik perban yang menutupi pipinya. Ketua osis Konoha itu tertawa kecil saat teringat sesuatu sebelum manik hitamnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Ah~ ini? aku dipukul anaknya aniki saat berusaha untuk membuka celananya." Naruto yakin jantungnya lepas dari tempatnya. Wajahnya sudah merah padam dan menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak. "Padahal aku hanya ingin membantunya mengganti celananya yang basah. Tapi dia malah memukulku dengan botol susunya." Suara Sasuke yang terdengar sedih bercampur kesal membuat Naruto ingin keluar dan kembali meninju wajah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sekuat apa anaknya Itachi-nii-san sampai bisa membuat pipimu membengkak?" Shikamaru memasang wajah datar yang lebih datar dari biasanya.

"Shikamaru, aku sarankan padamu. Jangan meremehkan anak kecil dan kekuatannya." Pemilik mata malas itu hampir memutar bola matanya saat melihat tampang serius dari temannya itu.

Sementara itu Naruto tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Wajahnya masih merah namun sudah tak terlalu seperti tadi. Mungkin salah satu kenapa badannya refleks bersembunyi adalah karena ia sadar dengan kesalahannya. Pipi Sasuke yang bengkak adalah ulahnya yang meninju wajah senpainya itu. Tapi tolonglah jangan menyalahkan dirinya, bagaimanapun itu adalah tindakan membela diri. Jika dia tidak melakukannya, senpai berwajah tampan itu akan benar-benar memakannya!

Naruto dapat merasakan dirinya kembali bergidik ngeri saat teringat kejadian kemarin sore di gudang sekolah.

.

.

.

" _Naruto..."_

" _Hngh..." lagi, tubuh Naruto menegang saat tangan kekar Sasuke mengusap lembut pusar dan daerah bagian bawahnya. Naruto mengerang pelan, ada rasa sesak yang membuatnya frustrasi, entah apa itu tapi ingin rasanya ia bebaskan agar tidak terasa sesak._

" _Naruto..." Sasuke kembali memanggilnya, kini pemuda itu juga menatap mata biru laut di depannya. "Jatuh cintalah padaku."_

 _Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, tatapan yang Sasuke berikan seakan menghipnotisnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak. Kembali bibir mereka berdua bertemu, dan kali ini entah dorongan darimana Naruto membalas lumatan itu dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam perasaan yang tidak ia pahami._

 _Suara desahan serta kecupan terdengar memenuhi gudang. Naruto yakin bahwa dirinya masih sadar dan terus menerus mencoba untuk menghentikan lumatan lembut dari senpainya itu. Namun entah mengapa seluruh tenaganya terkuras setiap Sasuke mengecup dan melumat bibirnya._

" _Kau basah Naruto," bisikan dari suara rendah Sasuke mampu membuat wajahnya kembali merah. Manik biru laut itu bergetar pelan sementara Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar-benar sudah basah."_

" _Be-berisik! Le-lepaskan aku!" pemuda pirang itu berusaha menjauhkan badan sasuke yang menimpanya. Tapi sialnya, tidak sengaja selangkangannya bergesekan dengan salah satu paha Sasuke yang tengah bertumpu. "A—ah..."_

 _Wajah Naruto berubah pucat, sungguh ia tidak sengaja mengeluarkan suara mengerikan seperti itu barusan. Sasuke yang mendengar desahan Naruto tersenyum kecil, diam-diam tangan kekarnya mulai meremas pelan bagian selangkangan Naruto._

" _Hsst... eum...a-ah..." desahan yang Naruto keluarkan seakan menjadi pemicu bagi Sasuke untuk kembali menekan dan meremas pelan milik Naruto. "He-henti...kan... Ke-ketua...Ah!"_

" _Naruto..."_

 _Sasuke melumat bibir pemuda pirang itu sementara tangannya mulai sibuk membuka resleting celana abu-abu kouhainya. Saat jemari Sasuke menyentuh boxer Naruto, pemilik mata biru itu membulat. Dengan sigap ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya._

" _Ke-ketua hentikan! Oi... kau dengar ti-Ah! hentikan!"_

 _Setelah mendapatkan kekuatannya lagi, Naruto segera mendorong badan Sasuke dan meninju wajah laki-laki itu. Pemilik mata biru itu sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan sementara Sasuke meringis pelan. Setelah nafas Naruto kembali normal, pemuda pirang itu merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah berantakan dan melingkarkan sweater coklat mudanya untuk menutupi celananya yang memang agak basah._

 _Naruto memandang Sasuke kesal dengan campuran jijik, marah namun juga malu. "Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan seksmu, brengsek!" usai mengatakan hal itu Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu di dekat pintu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana Naruto?"

Suara Kiba sontak membuat Naruto tergagap dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Pemuda pirang itu melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan panik, "Ti-ti-tidak ada, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!"

Chouji dan Kiba kembali saling lirik sebelum keduanya mengangkat bahu. Lebih baik tidak usah menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Melihat teman pirang mereka sudah kembali bersuara dan bergerak seperti biasanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Naruto yang tengah bercanda dan menikmati bekal makan siang Chouji, tidak menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang tertuju ke arahnya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu tersenyum kecil sebelum berlalu bersama Shikamaru.

...

Hari ini Naruto kebagian tugas piket, dan ia tengah membawa kotak sampah untuk dibuang ke tempat pembuangan sampah yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Sudah lewat seminggu pula sejak insiden terkunci di gudang dan hampir dimakan ketua osis. Dan seharusnya pemuda pirang itu bergembira karena ketua osis itu tidak mengganggu hidupnya selama seminggu ini. Namun sayangnya justru sebaliknya, perasaan aneh yang justru Naruto rasakan.

"Ini benar-benar... aneh!"

Naruto mengingat kembali apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama seminggu setelah insiden itu. Meski Naruto terkadang berusaha untuk menghindari ketua osis itu, tapi entah bagaimana mereka justru sering bertemu. Entah saat berada di lorong sekolah, di kantin, di perpustakaan, bahkan di toilet. Naruto sampai sempat berfikir jangan-jangan ketua osis Konoha memiliki semacam _divice_ yang diprogram untuk melacak keberadaannya.

Tapi bukan itu yang aneh, _well_ mereka belajar di atap yang sama meski tingkat kelas mereka berbeda. Jadi wajar jika mereka sering berpapasan, karena itulah Naruto membuang jauh-jauh pikiran _divice_ _special_ itu. Hal aneh yang pemuda _blonde_ itu maksudkan adalah, sikap yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam serta berkulit putih pucat itu mendadak bersikap lembut padanya.

Naruto ingat saat ia tengah membawa empat kardus besar yang tingginya bahkan melewati kepalanya. Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dengan senyum tipis lalu membantunya dengan membawakan tiga kardus sekaligus. Tanpa ada ejekan yang ia lontarkan pada Naruto, mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan tenang.

Tidak hanya itu, saat Naruto mendapatkan luka di kening akibat ia tidak siap menangkap bola basket. Senpai bermata malam itu dengan sigap mengobati lukanya dengan lembut dan sekali lagi tanpa ada ejekan yang ia lontarkan ataupun kejahilan yang biasa ia lakukan.

Bukankah itu aneh? Ketua osis yang sejak Naruto mengikuti MOS selalu mengerjainya, seakan mendadak melakukan genjatan senjata. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke?

"Sasuke-senpai... aku menyukaimu!"

Kotak sampah yang Naruto pegang hampir terlepas dari pegangannya. Buru-buru pemuda pirang itu merapatkan dirinya pada dinding. Jantungnya serasa mau lepas sangking terkejutnya mendengar nama laki-laki yang tengah ia pikirkan. Dengan perlahan, mata biru laut itu berusaha mengintip dari balik dinding dan mendapati seorang siswi dengan rambut pirang yang ia kuncir satu, tengah menunduk di depan sosok Sasuke.

"Pernyataan cinta?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto berdecak pelan, kenapa harus saat ia akan membuang sampah mereka berdua ada di sana? Pemuda _blonde_ itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tahu lebih lanjut, lebih baik dia segera angkat kaki dari sini. Membuang sampah bisa ia lakukan nanti, untuk sekarang ia harus pergi agar tidak dituduh menguping.

"Maaf. Aku... menyukai orang lain."

Jawaban yang Sasuke berikan, sukses membuat langkah pemuda pirang itu berhenti.

Siswi kelas satu yang memiliki rambut panjang itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "O-oh.. begitu. Ka-kalau boleh tahu... seperti apa dia senpai?" gadis dengan wajah _barbie_ itu berusaha tersenyum walau tipis.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis di depannya menanyakan hal itu. Untuk apa menanyakan orang yang ia sukai? Bukankah hal itu malah membuatnya semakin sedih? Pemikiran perempuan memang tidak mudah ditebak. Atau mungkin perempuan itu termasuk dalam kategori M?

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, manik hitamnya menatap langit yang cerah di atas sana. Langit biru yang terbentang tanpa ada awan yang menghalangi. Langit yang mengingatkannya pada sepasang mutiara biru.

"Dia itu bodoh."

Yamanaka Ino mengerjapkan matanya, sementara Naruto hampir terjungkal. Pemuda pirang itu merutuki ketua osis dengan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan. Ino masih mematung dan tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis saat mengingat kebodohan Naruto serta senyum cerah yang selalu laki-laki itu berikan. "Meski begitu, bisa dibilang kalau dia adalah sosok yang aku butuhkan." Manik malam itu kini menatap lekat mata Ino. "Dan hanya dia yang aku inginkan."

"Rasanya... aku berada dalam situasi yang gawat." Pemuda pirang itu bergumam pelan, tangan kanannya mencengkram dada kirinya. Ada dentuman di sana, dengan tempo pelan yang berubah menjadi cepat dan seakan menendang hendak keluar. Tidak kuat menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, Naruto bersandar dan jatuh terduduk. "Sepertinya... aku sakit parah..."

.

.

.

Sasuke menguap lebar, jemarinya menyisir pelan rambut hitam malamnya. Adik kelas yang menyatakan cintanya telah berlalu sejak tadi. Remaja itu mengayunkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas sebelum melangkah pulang. Namun langkahnya terhenti sebelum berbalik, rasanya tadi ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna kuning terang.

Sebelah alisnya kini terangkat, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?"

Pemilik rambut pirang itu mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya heran. "Meredakan debaran jantungku." Jawab Naruto polos, selang beberapa detik wajahnya berubah merah. Pemilik tiga garis halus itu sepertinya baru tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Bungsu Uchiha kini menyernyit sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu, menguping itu tidak baik."

"Aku tidak menguping!" elak Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Lalu sedang apa kau di sini?"

Naruto mendengus pelan lalu mengambil kotak sampah dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke. "Aku sedang membuang sampah!" pemuda pirang itu mengayunkan langkahnya meninggalkan ketua osis Konoha.

Senyum manis masih terulas di paras Sasuke sementara pemiliknya menghampiri pemuda _blonde_. Sekuat hati pemilik mata biru itu memasang wajah kesal, berharap Sasuke cepat pergi meninggalkannya. Namun naasnya justru lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu memukul dinding di sebelahnya. Hampir Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, apa yang sedang Sasuke coba lakukan? melakukan _kabe-don_? Oh ayolah hanya para gadis yang akan histeris dengan perlakukan seperti itu.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih tersenyum di sebelahnya, "Apa?"

"Apa jantungmu kembali berdebar?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke aneh, "Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur ketua." Pemuda pirang itu menunduk untuk melewati lengan Sasuke namun sekali lagi ketua osis itu memukul dinding dan melakukan _kabe-don_. Naruto berani taruhan, para gadis yang histeris karena perlakuan _kabe-don_ adalah para gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan, debaran jatuh cinta dengan debaran kaget.

Pemuda pirang itu mendelik kesal, " _Teme_... kau mau membuatku _spot_ jantung?"

Lelaki _raven_ itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin membuatmu kembali berdebar."

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan keanehan –melarikan diri sebenarnya— dari Sasuke, Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya. Namun sekali lagi Sasuke melakukan _kabe-don_ dan menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto menggeram pelan, kesal dengan tingkah ketua osis.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa?" manik biru lautnya menatap nyalang mata hitam di depannya.

"Aku serius mengatakannya, Naruto." Butuh dua kali kerjapan mata untuk membuat Naruto fokus dan paham kalau pemuda di depannya tidak lagi bercanda. "Hanya kau yang aku inginkan," Sasuke kembali bersuara.

Kali ini Naruto balik memandang Sasuke dengan serius. "Kenapa harus aku? Masih banyak perempuan dan laki-laki di luar sana." Pemilik mata biru itu kini meletakan kotak sampah di sampingnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kita ini laki-laki, dan jangan katakan kalau itu tidak masalah karena sekarang di beberapa negara telah menerima pernikahan sesama jenis." Perkataan Naruto membuat anak bungsu Uchiha terdiam.

"Aku anak tunggal di keluargaku, ketua. Dan sebagai anak satu-satunya, aku harus mewarisi nama keluargaku. Menjalin suatu hubungan yang bahkan tidak terlihat ujungnya, itu hanyalah membuang waktu dan tenaga." Merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus ia katakan serta Sasuke tampaknya tidak ingin bicara kembali. Naruto mengambil kotak sampah yang telah kosong dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Karena di dunia ini Uzumaki Naruto hanya ada satu!" Suara lantang dari Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Pemuda pirang itu berbalik dan membalas tatapan tegas dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Karena hanya ada satu-satunya, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, ketua."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ Pertama-tama aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih pada mereka yang Favorite/Follow/ dan review dalam fanfic ini. Lalu bergembiralah~ aku gak jadi bikin cerita ini ending di chapter ke-tiga. Entah endingnya di chapter berapa, tapi aku berencana untuk gak buat cerita ini terlalu panjang.** _ **Well i'm not good enough with shounen-ai**_ ***wink* dan kalaupun ada yang kebablasan dan kewarasan fanfic mulai dipertanyakan (?) anggap saja saya lagi dapat ilham *jedukin pala***

 **Seperti biasanya, untuk beberapa guest akan aku balas komentar kalian di sini.**

 **Tora-chan: Ranting T yang kadang hampir merembet ke M *kedip2 gatel***

 **KuroSNL: Hubungan yang melejit sebelum jatuh kembali dari langit *plakk***

 **Arashilovesn: Selama modusnya bisa dipakai kenapa enggak *nyengir kuda***

 **Neko-chan: nah... itu dia, belum kepikiran kapan sasuke tahu kalau yang ngunciin naru itu si sui hehe**

 **Guest: Oh gak suka NaruSeme?** _ **Well don't worry dude**_ **, di sini Naru itu Uke xD**

 **Mikukako: walah salah nama ya? Hehehe sorry *puppy eyes* makasih ya udah baca Miku-chan.**

 **Ima: maaf sudah menghancurkan harapanmu, SasuNaru belom jadian TT_TT**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter depan sobat~**


	4. Chapter 4 -Logika atau Hati-

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, BL, Slow Up.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku serius mengatakannya, Naruto.'_

 _._

' _Hanya kau yang aku inginkan.'_

 _._

' _Karena di dunia ini Uzumaki Naruto hanya ada satu!'_

 _._

Tsunade menatap heran cucu semata wayangnya. Remaja tanggung itu sejak tadi hanya melamun di depan makanannya. Padahal hari ini, Tsunade sudah sengaja membuatkan makanan tanpa sayuran hijau. Tapi bukannya semangat makan, Naruto hanya melamun sejak tadi.

"Naruto!" panggil Tsunade, namun remaja pirang itu tetap bergeming. Sekali lagi Tsunade memanggil cucunya, kali ini dengan sedikit pukulan di meja. "NARUTO!"

"Eh, a-apa? Ada apa Tsunade-ba-chan?"

Wanita tua yang masih memiliki kulit kencang dan cantik itu mendengus pelan. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, lebih baik belajar sana!"

Sadar kalau dia sudah membuat neneknya kesal, Naruto segera memasang cengiran bodohnya. "Hehehe maaf ba-chan, Naru makan kok. Jangan cemberut begitu, nanti cepat tua loh."

"Memang ba-chan belum kelihatan tua?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat, lelaki pirang itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Nenek masih seperti berumur enam puluhan kok!"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, spontan Tsunade menendang kaki cucunya. Naruto mengaduh pelan, tidak mengerti kenapa neneknya tiba-tiba menendangnya. Tsunade menatap cucunya kesal, "Itu berarti nenek sudah tua, kau lupa umur nenekmu ini masih lima puluh tujuh, huh?!"

Pemuda pirang itu meringis pelan mendapati pelototan dari Neneknya. Mau tua atau muda, sebutan 'nenek' itu bukankah sudah menjelaskannya? "Ba-chan memang sudah Baba, terima saja dengan lapang dada," ujar Naruto datar sebelum ia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

" **.To!** "

"Aku sudah selesai makan, terima kasih untuk makanannya. Aku belajar dulu nek!" Buru-buru Naruto menyudahi acara makan malamnya. Lelaki pirang itu segera angkat kaki sebelum jitakan maha dasyat dari sang nenek, mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Kembali kau kemari, bocah tengik!"

Pemilik mata biru laut itu memeletkan lidahnya, siapa yang mau menurut jika nyawa taruhannya? Neneknya itu selalu saja marah hanya karena masalah kecil. Tapi berkat itu juga, rumah bertingkat dua ini tidak terasa sepi. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Naruto merebahkan badannya yang terasa letih. Energinya selalu seperti dihisap habis setiap berurusan dengan ketua Uchiha itu. Terutama hari ini, setelah pernyataan yang tidak ia duga itu. Manik biru lautnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna orange.

' _Jatuh cintalah padaku, Naruto.'_

Naruto tertawa pendek, mengingat apa yang ketua osis Konoha katakan padanya. Jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis? ayolah, Naruto tahu kalau si bungsu Uchiha itu memang sedikit tidak waras. Tapi siapa sangka otaknya sudah miring setengah. Bagaimana bisa dia tertarik dengan laki-laki? Terlebih dengan dirinya? sekali lagi Naruto tertawa pendek.

"Dia yang bisa melakukan ciuman panas seperti itu seorang gay? _Impossible_!"

Pemuda pirang itu kini terdiam, wajahnya perlahan berubah merah. Sial, tidak seharusnya ia mengingat tentang ciuman itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin ia sampai membalas ciuman ketua mesum itu dan hampir membiarkan si pantat ayam memakannya.

"Belum sampai setengah tahun, dan aku sudah tertular ketidak warasan anak-anak Konoha-Gakuen." Naruto memeluk badannya sendiri yang gemeteran.

Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya dan menghampiri meja belajarnya untuk mengambil sebuah foto dengan frame coklat tua. Sebuah foto yang memaparkan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang bersama seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah yang lurus dan panjang. Senyum tipis melengkung indah di wajah tan pemuda pirang. Manik birunya menatap lekat-lekat wajah dua orang yang sangat ia rindukan setiap malam.

"Aku pasti... akan mewarisi nama 'Uzumaki', kalian tenang saja, jadi cukup lihat aku di sana."

Naruto meletakkan kembali bingkai tua itu sebelum kembali membaringkan badan dan menutup matanya. Pemuda pirang itu kini merasa pikirannya sudah kembali jernih, tanpa ada pemikiran penuh nista mengenai seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Sekarang, ia bisa kembali memantapkan hatinya untuk mengejar tujuannya.

...

Itachi memandang adiknya yang tengah bermain dengan anak perempuannya. Sejak sepulang sekolah, Sasuke menjadi lebih diam dan lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Adik laki-laki yang kadang seperti memiliki pribadi ganda itu berubah tenang dengan raut serius. Hal yang sudah lama tidak Itachi lihat semenjak istri dan kedua orang tua mereka meninggal.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn..."

Itachi mengernyit mendapati gumaman tak jelas Sasuke. Duda muda yang masih berumur tiga puluhan itu segera menghampiri Sasuke. Dua cangkir kopi yang ia buat, ia taruh di atas meja sebelum menatap Sasuke yang masih bermain dengan Sarada kecil.

"Sasuke, satu tambah satu berapa?"

Mendapati pertanyaan absrud dari sang kakak, Sasuke menoleh menatapnya datar. "Nii-san ngelucu?"

"Oh, masih sadar ternyata." Sasuke semakin menatap kakaknya datar. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Sasuke, Itachi mengambil salah satu cangkir dan menyeruput kopi hitamnya perlahan. "Ada masalah dengan osis? Tumben sekali wajahmu serius seperti itu."

"Tidak ada," balas Sasuke lalu mengambil cangkir yang lain. Manik hitamnya memperhatikan Sarada yang bermain dengan boneka kelinci. "Hei, nii-san. Apa mewarisi nama keluarga itu sangat penting?"

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam panjang yang ia kuncir rendah itu melirik adiknya sebelum berpikir sejenak. "Menurutku penting," jawab Itachi membuat Sasuke mengalihkan netranya pada kakaknya. Ayah dari satu anak itu tersenyum tipis. "Seperti halnya kau menikah dan mempunyai anak yang akan menjadi penerusmu. Mewarisi nama keluarga, dilakukan agar klan kita tidak menghilang terbawa arus zaman."

Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu menyeruput kopi hitamnya perlahan. Mencoba meresapi setiap kata yang Itachi tuturkan. Jika memang seperti itu, apakah itu artinya dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bersama dengan Naruto? Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasakan perasaan seperti ini, bahkan ia sempat hilang kendali hanya kerena memeluk dan mencium aroma tubuh naruto secara dekat. Apa perasaan ini harus ia relakan? Bagaimanapun dari awal memang sudah aneh, sesama lelaki jatuh cinta? Seperti yang Naruto katakan, hubungan ini bahkan tidak terlihat ujungnya.

"Memang ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal seperti ini, Sasuke?" Itachi kembali menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"Apa tidak ada cara agar laki-laki bisa hamil seperti wanita pada umumnya?"

Seketika Itachi terbatuk keras, wajahnya yang sudah putih pucat kini lebih pucat lagi. Beberapa kali Itachi memukul dadanya, mencoba meredakan rasa nyeri akibat tersedak. Sudut matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata, saat manik hitamnya menatap adiknya kaget.

"Ka-kau bicara apa barusan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, diletakannya cangkir kopi yang sudah kosong. Manik hitamnya membalas tatapan kakaknya santai, "Sudah malam, aku tidur duluan, Nii-san."

"O-oi tunggu dulu Sa-Sasuke!"

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Itachi, adiknya mengayunkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Manik hitam Itachi memperhatikan punggung adiknya yang menghilang dari balik pintu kamar. Itachi benar-benar gagal paham dengan pertanyaan absrud yang adiknya berikan. Sarada yang menyadari ayahnya tengah terkejut dan bingung, segera menghampiri dan menarik-narik ujung celana hitamnya.

Itachi segera menggendong Sarada dan menatap lekat-lekat anak perempuannya. "Sarada, apa pamanmu terlalu banyak belajar?"

Gadis kecil yang masih berusia setahun itu tersenyum tipis sebelum tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk sebelah pipi Itachi. Duda muda itu menghela nafas pendek, mungkin besok dia harus mengambil cuti dan mengajak Sasuke serta Sarada pergi piknik.

...

Naruto menghela napas panjang, hari ini dia benar-benar lelah akibat ujian dadakan yang Kakashi-sensei berikan. Soal matematika, empat puluh soal yang harus diselesaikan dalam waktu enam puluh menit. Pemuda pirang itu tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya, hanya separuh yang ia bisa dan sisanya... pensil kayu serta keberuntungan yang melanjutkannya.

"Kepalaku masih pening dengan semua angka dan rumus, ugh..."

"Mau aku obati?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti sebelum menoleh ke arah kanannya. Manik biru lautnya membulat sebelum menatap tajam pada sosok laki-laki yang tengah bersandar pada dinding gerbang sekolah. Remaja dengan rambut hitam itu menghampiri Naruto. Raut wajah datar tanpa senyuman, raut wajah yang ia berikan saat kegiatan MOS dulu.

"A-ada perlu apa?" tanya Naruto, remaja pirang itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya mau mengembalikan ini." ketua Osis Konoha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah game elektronik yang amat dikenali Naruto.

Manik biru laut itu membulat sempurna, "Game Persona-ku!" serunya lalu segera menyambar game elektronik itu. Namun sayangnya, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyu—menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? katanya mau mengembalikan game-ku?"

"Ada syaratnya."

Sumpah, Naruto ingin meninju wajah tampan di depannya ini. Remaja pirang itu mendengus pelan, manik birunya melotot kesal. "Apa?"

Naruto sedikit memundurkan kepalanya saat Sasuke mendekat. Sebuah ketukan di kening ia dapatkan dari seniornya ini sebelum seringaian pemuda itu makin lebar. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menyambar tangan Naruto dan menggandengnya. Naruto membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Ikut aku!"

"Kau bisa tunjukkan jalannya tanpa harus menggandengku!" Naruto menyentakkan tangannya. Pemuda pirang itu dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Digandeng laki-laki? Oh tuhan, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin dicap Gay!

"Tangan, atau tidak ada game persona-mu."

Naruto meringis pelan, kenapa laki-laki ini jadi mengancamnya? Manik biru lautnya memperhatikan tangan Sasuke dan game persona miliknya. Decisan terdengar dan hal itu cukup membuat Sasuke menyeringai puas. Ancamannya berhasil, adik kelasnya kini meraih tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya. Sekuat hati Sasuke menahan senyum lebarnya, sial, kalau kakaknya atau siapapun dari Klan Uchiha melihatnya. Sasuke yakin mereka akan menatapnya seakan kepalanya tumbuh menjadi dua.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Remaja pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kenapa bisa ia bertemu dengan iblis macam ketua osis? Harusnya masa SMA-nya akan menjadi paling membahagiakan, dengan nilai bagus, mendapatkan beasiswa untuk Universitas kedokteran serta memiliki pacar cantik. Kenapa justru sekarang dia bertemu dengan iblis tampan yang menyimpang, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung dirinya yang ditaksir si gay tampan ini. _Shit_! Kenapa Naruto jadi terus menerus menggunakan kata 'tampan'? dirinya itu jauh lebih tampan!

...

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kepulan asap yang membawa aroma makanan yang paling ia sukai. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus pada sosok Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Remaja dengan rambut hitam itu sudah sibuk menikmati ramen-nya. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa seniornya malah membawanya ketempat kedai ramen? Pemuda pirang itu meneguk ludahnya gugup, aroma ramen selalu berhasil membuatnya tergiur. Manik birunya menatap ramen di depannya, apakah ini kebetulan? Tidak hanya ramen, tapi ketua iblis itu bahkan memesankan ramen kesukaannya. Ramen dengan kuah kaldu ayam yang gurih dan asin.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, "Ketua... game-ku baga—"

"Habiskan makananmu."

Hampir saja sumpit di tangan Naruto patah jadi dua. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menatap Naruto saat memotong perkataannya. Lelaki itu tetap sibuk dengan makanannya seakan dia sudah tidak makan selama berhari-hari. Lelah dengan emosi yang berkecamuk, akhirnya Naruto memilih memakan ramennya. Sasuke melirik sekilas, senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Rasa senang menghampiri dadanya karena rencananya berhasil.

.

.

.

"Haa~ enak sekali~" Naruto mengulas senyum lebarnya setelah menghabiskan ramennya. Remaja pirang itu lalu mengambil teh dan meneguknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat senyum lebar Naruto. Akhirnya pemuda itu tersenyum setelah sejak bertemu selalu memasang raut wajah masam. "Suka," ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Naruto sukses tersedak minumannya. Pemuda pirang itu terbatuk cukup keras sebelum menatap Sasuke dengan manik birunya yang melebar. Sasuke menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menompang dagunya. Senyum manis kini terulas menawan di wajah tampan Sasuke sebelum manik hitamnya sedikit meredup.

"Maafkan aku," kata-kata yang tidak pernah Naruto sangka akan ia dengar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya. Sasuke sempat memalingkan wajahnya sebelum menatap Naruto lagi. "Maaf, karena sudah melakukan hal itu padamu."

"Hal itu?" manik Naruto kembali melebar dan wajahnya berubah merah. Ingatan saat Sasuke mencium dan membuat badannya terasa aneh, berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "I-Itu... te-tentu saja kau harus minta maaf! Siapa sangka ketua Osis Konoha ternyata laki-laki mesum!"

"Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf karena lepas kendali."

Tatapan yang Sasuke berikan begitu tegas dan seakan tidak terbantahkan. Naruto menurunkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap lebih lama wajah Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasa, jika dia terus menatap mata hitam malam itu. Maka perasaan aneh yang sudah lama mengganggunya akan membuatnya seakan terseret masuk ke dalam lubang hitam. Remaja pirang itu akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya, dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

' _Kenapa dia bisa berkata tegas seperti itu? apa memang seserius itukah perasaannya terhadapku?'_ Naruto kembali meneguk minumannya. Wajahnya masih saja terasa panas walau minumannya sudah hampir habis.

"Kau sudah selesai? Tunggulah, aku pergi ke kasir dulu."

"Eh, tu—beritahu aku berapa tagihanku." Naruto segera merogoh saku celananya sebelum Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Biar aku yang bayar."

"Eh tapi!"

"Sudahlah, senyum yang kau berikan itu sudah cukup untukku."

Wajah Naruto seketika berubah merah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Si—siapa yang tersenyum untukmu!"

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mencak-mencak. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, bisa-bisanya ketua iblis itu mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu. Pemuda pirang itu menompang dagu lalu melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Semburat merah muda kembali hadir saat Sasuke melihatnya dan tersenyum tipis.

Buru-buru Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya dan saat detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. _'Oi oi oi! Bisa-bisanya aku berdebar-debar karena seorang laki-laki, jelmaan iblis pula!'_ Manik biru laut itu menyayu lantaran debaran jantungnya kian menggila dan wajahnya serasa panas. Dan tanpa pemuda pirang itu sadari, sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat seulas senyum tipis.

...

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Ketukan dua pasang langkah yang beriringan terdengar walau pemiliknya memasang jarak satu meter antara satu sama lain. Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal dengan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Manik biru laut itu berusaha tetap fokus pada game di tangannya dan mengabaikan orang itu. Namun tetap saja, punggungnya lama-lama terasa panas dengan tatapan yang laki-laki itu berikan.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" ujarnya ketus tanpa melirik sosok Sasuke di belakang.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu tersenyum samar, "Aku tidak mengikutimu, arah rumahku sama denganmu."

"Bohong."

"Tidak percaya? Apa perlu aku mengajakmu ke rumahku?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak mau melihat rumah masa depanmu?"

 _Ctak!_

Sasuke mengernyit saat tiba-tiba merasa mendengar ada sesuatu yang patah dan langkah pemuda _blonde_ di depannya terhenti. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam sosok Sasuke. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran lelaki di depannya ini. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Ketua Osis Konoha Gakuen, otomatis lelaki di depannya ini pintar dan memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa. Jadi ada apa dengan isi kepalanya yang menurut Naruto sangat tidak waras ini.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan manik biru lautnya menatap lurus sepasang manik hitam di depannya. "Candaan anda sudah sangat keterlaluan, Ketua." Naruto berujar menggunakan bahasa baku untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia serius.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku serius, Uzumaki Naruto." Tidak mau kalah, pemuda Uchiha itu juga memasang ekspresi seriusnya. "Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintai Uzumaki Naruto dan aku menginginkan laki-laki yang berada di depanku saat ini."

Untuk sesaat keheningan melanda mereka berdua sebelum Sasuke kembali berujar. "Apa itu masih kau sebut dengan bercanda?"

"Fakta kau mencintai aku itulah yang aku sebut 'bercanda' ketua. Dimana logika mu? Bagaimana mungkin aku menerimanya!" Sadar dengan suaranya yang naik satu oktaf, Naruto mundur selangkah dan mengatur nafasnya.

Setelah emosinya sedikit reda, pemuda pirang itu tertawa pelan. "Ini gila, belum sampai setengah tahun dan aku mulai gila."

Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang di depannya dalam diam. Sesulit itukah menerima kenyataan kalau dia menyukainya? Sesulit itukah menerima cinta dari seorang laki-laki hanya karena dia juga laki-laki? Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak memakai logika saat berhadapan denganmu, Naruto." Pemuda pirang itu menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Tapi memakai hati, dan kau cukup memikirkannya dengan hatimu bukan dengan logika mu."

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tatapan lembut yang Ketua Osis itu berikan padanya, membuatnya makin terdiam. Perkataan Sasuke yang tidak pernah ia duga itu juga menimbulkan efek yang tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Pemuda pirang itu segera berbalik dan memainkan game persona-nya. Namun ia sempat bergumam pelan yang masih bisa Sasuke dengar.

"Terserah..."

Walau langit kini tengah mencair senja, namun manik hitam malam itu tidak salah lihat. Saat ia melihat rona merah di pipi Naruto sebelum pemuda itu berbalik. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia segera berlari dan menahan pundak Naruto sebelum menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dapat ia rasakan badan Naruto menegang tapi ia tidak perduli. Berkali-kali Sasuke menanyakan dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki dalam pelukannya ini begitu manis?

"Te-Teme! Lepaskan aku!"

"Untuk sekarang tidak bisa."

"Hah?! apa maksudmu? Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku? Lepas!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto mengumpat akan perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang menurutnya tidak adil.

"Lepaskan aku Ketua bodoh! Aku mau pulang!"

Ketua Osis Konoha itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mencium leher Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya saat sensasi aneh menggelitik perutnya. "Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu sejak tadi, Naruto."

Bisikan lembut di telinganya membuat Naruto semakin memejamkan matanya. "Ka-karena itu le-lepaskan aku..."

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau menciumku."

Manik biru laut itu sontak melebar dan menatap Sasuke garang, "Hah?! kau gila?"

"Kalau kau menolak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Usai memberi ancaman, Sasuke kembali mencium leher Naruto. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ia sengaja membuat kissmark di sana yang hasilnya membuat pemuda dalam pelukannya sempat mendesah pelan.

"He-Henti...kan..."

Naruto benci saat melihat tatapan itu, ia benci melihat manik hitam malam yang menatapnya penuh kasih. Dan lebih benci lagi saat pemuda itu itu memerintahnya.

"Cium aku."

Ya, Naruto membenci pemuda di depannya ini karena begitu seenaknya. Tapi ada yang lebih ia benci, yaitu dirinya yang mau saja menuruti perkataan ketua iblis di depannya ini. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati bibir hangat itu sebelum melumatnya perlahan. Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto segera mundur beberapa langkah sembari mengusap bibirnya. Manik biru lautnya menatap tajam yang hanya dibalas tatapan santai dari Sasuke. Bagi si bungsu Uchiha, tatapan tajam itu tak ubahnya seperti tatapan anak kecil yang manis.

"Anak pintar, sekarang masuklah dan saat tidur jangan lupa memimpikan aku."

"Seperti aku akan melakukannya!" desis Naruto lalu segera membuka gerbang rumahnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Namun saat akan masuk suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf karena sampai membuatmu mengira, kalau aku hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan seks-ku." Sasuke mengulas senyum samar saat Naruto tidak berbalik. "Wajar kalau kau mengira kalau aku tidak tulus ataupun bercanda. Tapi, aku serius Naruto dan aku harap kau mengingat hal itu."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan sebelum melirik sekilas, "Apa kau tidak punya malu?' usai mengatakan hal itu Naruto masuk dan menutup pintu.

Sasuke tertawa pelan sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pulang, "Ya, aku memang tidak punya."

.

.

"Dia memang gila!" desis seorang pemuda pirang yang kini tengah duduk bersandar di belakang pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya yang merah merona ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya, namun meski begitu asap tipis yang menunjukkan bahwa wajahnya memanas masih terlihat.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum beranjak dan berniat ke kamarnya. Namun sosok Tsunade yang tengah menatapnya serius sembari bersedekap menghentikannya. Tsunade menatap cucunya penuh selidik membuat pemuda pirang itu menelan ludah gugup.

"B-B-Baa-chan?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan laki-laki yang memelukmu tadi?"

Naruto seakan terlempar dari langit ke-tujuh begitu mendengarnya. Neneknya melihat dirinya tengah berpelukan dengan laki-laki, apa jangan-jangan neneknya juga melihatnya saat berciuman dengan Sasuke. Naruto meringis pelan, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ ehem... Coco ingin mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin untuk menyambut pertengahan bulan puasa. Jadi para reader terkasih jangan marah saat melihat coco ya hehehe *nyengir kuda* maaf atas keterlambatan yang lebih dari dua bulan ini hahaha *digampar bolak balik* kenapa bisa telat padahal kemarin lancar-lancar aja? Jadi dari chapter 1 sampe 3 itu sebenarnya sudah aku buat dalam bentuk komik. Jadinya pas aku tuangin kedalam tulisan jadi cepet. Nah berhubung cerita ini aku perpanjang gak kayak di komik jadinya aku mesti mikir lagi yang berujung lama update. Jadi mulai sekarang aku kasih warning 'Slow update' hehehehe *nyengir watados***

 **Terus makasih udah mau follow/fav/ dan ngeriview cerita ini. Bahkan katanya ada yang kangen sama nih fic, dohhh terhura daku. Terus maaf yaaa aku gak bales review kalian semua satu-satu. T_T next time coco usahain bales review kalian semua.**

 **Terus ada juga yang komplen katanya sasuke sama narutonya OOC banget. Ya atuh aku kan udah kasih warning sebelumnya. OOC, TYPOS, dan bahkan sekarang slow update. Jadi damai-damai aja yaa moga kalian bisa mengesampingkan ke OOC-an para chara di sini hehehe. Teruss ada juga yang bilang kok jadi ngedrama padahal ini kan genrenya romance humor. Serius enggak tau kenapa nih cerita bisa jadi drama, terutama Sasuke. Coco sendiri nyadar betapa ngedramanya kata2 sasuke buat naru, jadi karena itu aku tambahin genre drama di sini hahaha. Terus satu lagi, baca fic ini pas udah buka puasa aja ya... biar gak batal muehehehe...**

 **Nahhh sekian dulu AN coco, ketemu lagi di chapter depan ya... yang mungkin agak lama *peace***


	5. Chapter 5 -Mantan, Cemburu?-

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, BL, Slow Up.**

.

.

.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar, panjang dan lelah. Naruto kembali menyapu lantai kelas dengan lesu. Tidak ada semangat sama sekali, kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan kejadian kemarin sore. Kemarin itu, mampu membuat Naruto mengira jantungnya lepas dari tempatnya. Pertanyaan yang Tsunade lemparkan padanya, sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatannya, terutama setelah ulah iseng dari ketua Iblis, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas lelah untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya.

.

.

" _jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan laki-laki tadi? Apa dia temanmu?'_

 _Tsunade menatapnya penuh selidik, matanya yang coklat itu selalu sukses membuat Naruto gugup setengah mati. Naruto tersenyum aneh, dia menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum menjawab pelan._

" _Bukan, dia itu ketua osis di sekolahku, Tsunade-baa-chan."_

" _Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kalian berpelukan?"_

" _A-ah... itu..." Pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibirnya, dia harus menjawab apa? Biasanya kalau sesama laki-laki berpelukan itu alasannya apa? Naruto tertawa gugup saat manik birunya bertemu tatapan menuntut neneknya. "Dia hanya berterima kasih karena tadi aku sudah membantunya di ruang osis."_

 _Tsunade menyipitkan matanya, kurang percaya dengan kata-kata cucu semata wayangnya itu. Risih dengan tatapan yang neneknya berikan, Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Kenapa melihatku seperti itu Baa-chan? Memang hanya perempuan saja yang sering melakukan skinship? Kami, laki-laki juga kadang melakukannya, itu kan tanda kedekatan kami sebagai sahabat—"_

" _Baiklah baiklah, Baa-chan paham." Tsunade segera memotong kata-kata Naruto, sempat wanita tua itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau tidak perlu panjang lebar menjelaskannya, kalau kau sudah bicara, tidak tahu kapan akan berhenti."_

 _Naruto memamerkan senyum lima jarinya, berlari kecil untuk menyusul Tsunade yang sudah berbalik hendak pergi ke dapur. Remaja pirang itu merangkul pundak Tsunade dan mencolek pipi wanita cantik itu._

" _Baa-chan memang paling mengerti aku!"_

 _Tsunade menatap Naruto sebelum tertawa kecil, lalu wanita cantik itu mencubit pinggang Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu mengaduh pelan. "Tentu saja, kalau bukan Baa-chan, siapa lagi yang paling mengerti tentangmu?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum geli lalu kembali merangkul Tsunade, "karena itulah, Baa-chan harus sehat terus agar bisa melihatku saat mengambil alih rumah sakit Uzumaki."_

" _Hei, sudah berapa kali Baa-chan katakan, kau tidak perlu memusingkan hal itu. Aku masih kuat untuk menjalankan rumah sakit yang ayahmu tinggalkan. Lebih baik kamu pikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah lulus sekolah nanti."_

 _Tiba-tiba Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto, seakan dia baru teringat sesuatu. "Tapi, kenapa tadi wajahmu memerah? Apa kau demam?" Tsunade menatapnya cemas dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Naruto._

 _Naruto menarik tangan Tsunade dan menatapnya gugup, "Aku tidak demam, aku baik-baik saja Baa-chan. Hanya kepanasan, di luar itu sama sekali tidak ada angin, Baa-chan." Pemuda pirang itu lalu mengibaskan tangannya serta menggeleng pelan, seakan benar-benar kegerahan._

" _Begitukah? Kalau begitu pergilah ke dapur, tadi Baa-chan membuat es buah."_

" _Benarkah? Oh, astaga Tsunade-baa-chan memang yang terbaik!" seru Naruto senang dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur._

 _Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum geli melihat tingkah cucunya. Wanita yang masih cantik walau umurnya sudah kepala lima itu mengikuti langkah Naruto. "Kau ini Naruto, tapi tadi aku sempat mengira kalau kalian berdua itu memiliki hubungan terlarang."_

 _Dugh!_

 _Gubrak!_

" _Itte..."_

 _Tsunade mengernyit melihat Naruto yang menabrak meja hias dan terjatuh dengan wajah mencium lantai. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tsunade segera menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya berdiri. Pemuda pirang itu mengusap hidungnya yang merah dan mengaduh pelan._

" _Sial, sakit sekali..." keluhnya._

 _Tsunade berdecak pelan, "Kau itu masih saja ceroboh, apa kau tidak lihat meja sebesar itu?"_

" _Bukan salahku, ini salah Baa-chan yang tiba-tiba bicara hal konyol!"_

" _Hal konyol?"_

 _Pemuda pirang itu meringis pelan saat menyentuh hidungnya sebelum mendelik kesal ke arah neneknya. "Iya, kenapa bisa-bisanya Baa-chan berpikir kalau aku punya hubungan terlarang dengan ketua osis? Aku ini normal, bahkan aku pernah mengajak mantan pacarku untuk bertemu denganmu baa-chan."_

" _Aish! Itu sudah setahun yang lalu, dan sekarang kau itu tidak punya pacar. Jeda setahun tidak ada yang tahu, siapa tahu ternyata kau malah belok sekarang."_

 _Wajah Naruto seketika berubah pucat dengan matanya yang melebar. Terkejut dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Bagaimana mungkin neneknya dengan entengnya berpikiran seperti itu, apa itu artinya neneknya tidak masalah jika dia belok nanti? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali._

" _Astaga... aku rasa aku akan pergi ke taman bermain atau karaoke liburan nanti."_

" _Kau mau pergi karaoke? Nenek ikut Naruto!" seru Tsunade riang dan segera berlari menyusul cucunya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya._

 _._

 _._

Helaan nafas kembali Naruto keluarkan, pemuda pirang itu menyentuh dada kirinya. Rasanya jantungnya masih tertinggal entah dimana akibat perkataan neneknya. Manik biru lautnya melirik sekitarnya dan melihat hampir seluruh siswa yang piket sudah pulang. Sesaat Naruto menatap sapu di tangannya, dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melanjutkan piket. Jadi lebih baik dia pulang lalu tidur siang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Naruto mengangguk pasti lalu segera merapikan barang-barangnya, setelah meletakan kembali sapu yang ia gunakan. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan melangkah riang. Untunglah hari ini di saat hatinya sedang kesal atau bahasa gaulnya 'bad mood'. Ketua iblis itu tidak muncul di hadapannya hari ini.

 _Bruk!_

"Ah maafkan saya!" Naruto buru-buru membungkuk saat tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang tidak lihat jalan."

Pemuda pirang itu mengernyit mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Segera Naruto berdiri tegak dan manik biru lautnya membulat. Di depannya kini berdiri sosok kakak kelas yang dulu menguncinya di gudang.

"Kau! Senpai brengsek yang waktu itu!" seru Naruto sembari menunjuk Suigetsu.

Remaja dengan rambut biru yang hampir putih itu tertawa kecil. Dia ingat dengan bocah kuning yang waktu itu ia kerjai. Suigetsu tersenyum lebar, menampilkan giginya yang rata-rata runcing itu.

"Yo, bagaimana pengalamanmu di gudang, bocah kuning? Ah tidak, sepertinya kau tidak bermalam di gudang angker itu, karena esok harinya kau sudah tidak ada di sana." Suigetsu menepuk keras punggung Naruto, dia benar-benar mengacuhkan kalimat kasar Naruto.

"Ha! Terima kasih, akibat ulah isengmu, kau membuatku hampir jadi santapan setan Konoha Gakuen, senpai!"

"Eh? Hahaha benarkah? Aku turut senang kau mendapatkan pengalaman yang menarik." Suigetsu kembali menepuk pundak Naruto keras, "Maaf ya, karena sudah mengerjaimu. Kau tidak dendam denganku, kan?"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, geram. Apa tadi katanya? Pengalaman yang menarik dan dia tidak dendam dengan senpai bergigi runcing ini? Naruto meniup poninya kesal, jangan bercanda!

"Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku barusan? Aku hampir kehilangan keperjakaanku karena ulahmu bodoh!"

Kali ini Suigetsu terdiam, maniknya menatap Naruto tak yakin. "Kau... hampir diperkosa? Memang laki-laki bisa diperkosa? Sama hantu pula?"

Oh tuhan, Naruto ingin menggaruk tembok sekarang juga. Kenapa seniornya bisa sebodoh ini? tidak, yang lebih parah, kenapa dia bisa bicara seperti itu? kenapa dia malah membongkar aibnya sendiri? Naruto benar-benar butuh piknik sepertinya.

"Sudah, lupakan saja apa yang sudah kau dengar, senpai." Naruto segera meninggalkan Suigetsu. Dia malas mencari ribut, tekanan darahnya sepertinya naik.

"He-hei tunggu dulu, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengunci kamu." Suigetsu segera menarik pundak Naruto dan menatap adik kelasnya, merasa bersalah.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah Senpai, tapi tolong hentikan keisenganmu itu. Kadang niat bercanda bisa mendatangkan musibah."

Suigetsu mengangguk paham, dia tidak akan lagi melakukan keisengan yang berlebihan. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, jadi sebagai tanda maafku biar aku traktir es krim, bagaimana?"

Naruto terdiam, tampak berpikir sebelum menatap Suigetsu. "Ramen, aku maunya ramen senpai."

"Baiklah, itu tidak masalah!"

Naruto dan Suigetsu lalu melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka berdua sibuk mengobrol sampai suara bisik-bisik yang cukup berisik terdengar dan menarik perhatian mereka berdua. Naruto menatap kerumunan siswa laki-laki di depan gerbang sekolah.

Penasaran, Naruto dan Suigetsu berjalan menghampiri kerumunan itu. Dan sekali lagi manik biru lautnya membulat begitu tahu siapa yang dikelilingi siswa Konoha Gakuen.

"Shion-chan?!"

Gadis dengan seragam sekolah Suna Gakuen itu menoleh. Manik lavender gelapnya berbinar saat melihat sosok Naruto. Shion segera berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk erat pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto-kun, aku merindukanmu!" seru gadis dengan rambut coklat muda itu.

Remaja tanggung itu mengerjap sebelum melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. Manik biru lautnya menatap gadis itu heran. Kenapa gadis ini ada di sini? bukankah dia sekolah di Suna dan jarak Sunagakure ke Konoha itu cukup jauh.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Shion-chan? Apa kau sendirian?"

"Un, sepulang sekolah aku langsung memesan tiket kereta untuk kemari. Apa Naruto-kun terkejut?"

"Ya, aku sangat terkejut."

Senyum Shion semakin merekah mendengarnya. Gadis itu lalu memeluk lengan Naruto dan bergelayut manja. "Apa kau senggang? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu."

"Uzumaki-san, apa dia pacarmu?" Suigetsu yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua kini tersenyum jahil. Berniat menggoda kedua adik kelasnya ini.

"Bukan, dia mantanku."

Mendengar pernyataan gamblang Naruto, Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara itu senyum jahil Suigetsu membeku dan berganti menjadi tawa aneh. Tidak mau membuang waktunya, Shion kembali mengajak Naruto untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Tapi Shion-chan aku—"

"Kenapa kalian belum pulang?"

Suara dingin dan tegas itu sukses memotong perkataan Naruto. Mereka bertiga menoleh dan mendapati ketua osis Konoha berjalan ke arah mereka. Naruto menelan ludah gugup, kenapa laki-laki itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat? Saat Sasuke sudah berada di depan mereka, pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kalian belum pulang? Dan kamu siapa? Siswa dari sekolah lain harus melapor terlebih dulu jika ingin memasuki arena sekolah." Sasuke berujar dengan nada datar, namun tatapannya sedikit menyipit begitu melihat lengan Naruto yang dipeluk perempuan asing itu.

"Aku hanya menjemput Naruto-kun, jadi tidak perlu melapor segala kan?" tanya Shion sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, memutar bola matanya malas. Sejak dulu, gadis di sampingnya ini selalu bersikap manis di depan laki-laki yang menurutnya tampan.

Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Shion di lengannya dengan lembut. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah ada janji dengan Suigetsu-senpai."

"Ehhh? Bisa kau tunda kan? Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Suna untuk bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak enak dengan Suigetsu-senpai."

"Tapi..."

Suigetsu dan Sasuke menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Remaja yang setahun lagi akan lulus itu memutuskan untuk melerai kedua adik kelasnya. "Ano... kalau Shion-chan mau, kau boleh ikut dengan kami makan ramen."

Naruto dan Shion sama-sama menoleh, pemuda pirang itu membulatkan matanya, terlihat jelas kalau ia tidak setuju. Sementara itu Shion sudah bersorak girang dan kembali memeluk Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi.

...

"Lalu, kenapa Ketua ikut dengan kami?" Naruto menatap malas sosok ketua osis yang duduk di sampingnya. Shion dan Suigetsu duduk di depannya dan sedang membaca menu makanan. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menopang dagu.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan, dan kebetulan lapar."

Pemuda pirang itu mencibir pelan, tidak percaya dengan alasan yang diberikan Sasuke. Shion mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Naruto dan tersenyum ceria.

"Kalau Naruto-kun pasti pesannya ramen asin dengan kaldu ayam, benarkan?"

Shion tertawa kecil saat mendapati anggukan kepala Naruto. Suigetsu yang berada di samping Shion tersenyum jahil.

"Wah, kau masih ingat dengan makanan kesukaan Uzumaki-san?"

"Tentu saja," Shion menatap Naruto dalam dan meraih salah satu tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Selama setahun ini, hanya Naruto-kun yang aku pikirkan."

Suigetsu bersiul begitu mendengarnya. Shion tersipu malu, sementara itu Naruto memandangnya datar. Namun perlahan wajah remaja pirang itu merona, Suigetsu tersenyum jahil begitu melihatnya.

"Hum... sepertinya bakal ada yang balikan nih."

Shion tersenyum malu, dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Memang kedatangannya ke Konoha adalah untuk meminta Naruto kembali jadian dengannya. Shion tertawa kecil saat Suigetsu semakin menggoda mereka berdua. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau penyebab Naruto memerah adalah karena tangan satunya yang berada di bawah meja tengah digenggam seseorang.

Manik biru lautnya melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatap keluar jendela. Seakan tidak perduli dengan obrolan mereka bertiga. Namun tangan pemuda pucat itu tengah menggenggam tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat seakan tidak berniat melepaskannya. Naruto menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya dan berharap suara detak jantungnya tidak terdengar Sasuke.

...

Usai makan bersama, Naruto dan Shion memisahkan diri. Pemuda pirang itu akan mengantar Shion menuju stasiun. Selama perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun, Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan Shion yang terus mengoceh sambil merangkul lengannya. Pikirannya masih melayang, saat mereka makan di kedai ramen. Selama makan, Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dan Naruto juga membiarkannya. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak menepis tangan ketua iblis itu.

"Jadi Naruto-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?'

"Eh, apa?"

Shion mengernyit saat tahu kalau Naruto melamun, gadis itu lalu berdiri di depan Naruto dan menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu. "Aku tanya, apakah kita bisa rujuk kembali?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Kamu mau kita balikan?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum manis. "Aku menyesal karena melepaskan kamu. Ternyata hanya Naruto-kun yang paling memahami aku, dan aku mau... kita bersama lagi."

Naruto menatap kedua manik lavender di depannya. Manik ungu tua yang selalu ia kagumi dan tidak pernah bosan ia tatap. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas pelan, sejujurnya masih ada perasaan yang menginginkan Shion kembali. Bagaimanapun Shion adalah cinta pertama dan kekasih pertamanya. Perempuan ceria yang menjadi teman pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas dan perempuan yang ada di sisinya saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Namun separuh hatinya sudah menganggap dia biasa saja, justru ada getaran lain di hatinya. Getaran yang masih membuatnya bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap getaran asing itu.

"Maaf Shion-chan... tapi... aku tidak bisa."

Senyum Shion memudar, tatapannya berubah sayu dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, balas menggenggam erat tangan Shion. Melihat gadis itu menangis tetap membuat hatinya terluka, ikut bersedih.

"Apa... kau menyukai orang lain?"

Menyukai orang lain? Saat itu yang Naruto bayangkan adalah sosok Ketua Osis menyebalkan dengan senyum tipis dan tangan yang dingin namun terasa nyaman. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan bayangan Ketua Iblis itu.

"Entahlah... aku tidak tahu. Tapi... mungkin saja."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan isak tangis yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis lalu melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan tersenyum ceria. Senyum yang begitu Naruto kenali dan mampu membuatnya jatuh hati. Namun untuk kali ini, senyum Shion membuat hatinya terasa berat.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau hatimu sudah mantap, aku jadi iri dengan orang itu, karena aku sangat mengenalmu Naruto-kun."

"Maafkan aku Shion-chan..."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Justru harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena sudah menyia-nyiakan kamu." Gadis manis itu tertawa kecil dan dengan tiba-tiba ia mencium Naruto, tepat di bibir pemuda itu, membuat manik biru laut itu melebar. Shion tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto, gadis itu melangkah mundur dan melambaikan tangannya. "Itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sampai nanti Naruto-kun!"

"Tu—Shion-chan!" Naruto menatap punggung kecil yang kini berlari menjauhinya, memasuki stasiun lebih dalam lagi. Pemuda pirang itu masih terdiam di tempatnya walau sosok Shion sudah menghilang.

...

Naruto berjalan lesu menusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya masih melayang pada sosok Shion, melihat gadis itu bersedih membuat hatinya sesak. Tapi, dia juga tidak mungkin menerimanya kembali dengan kondisi hatinya yang tengah terombang ambing.

"Haa... sebenarnya apa yang hatiku inginkan?"

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Naruto menoleh dan terkejut mendapati sosok Sasuke yang bersandar di pagar rumahnya. Mau apa laki-laki ini di depan rumahnya? Naruto mengernyit, tidak mungkin kan kalau laki-laki itu menunggunya.

"Kenapa lama sekali mengantar gadis itu?"

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?" Naruto mendelik sebal, dia berjalan menuju pagar dan berniat masuk. Namun tangannya ditahan Sasuke, membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan sebelum menatap sasuke.

"Apa benar, kau menyukai seseorang?"

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, sebelum matanya melebar saat menyadari sesuatu. Manik biru lautnya melotot dan wajahnya mulai merona merah.

"Ka-ka-kau menguping pembicaraan kami?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak sengaja."

Lagi jawaban pemuda itu membuat Naruto berdecak sebal. Laki-laki ini pasti mengikutinya dan menguping pembicaraannya tadi. "Tidak aku sangka, Ketua Osis Konoha punya hobi jadi stalker." Sindir Naruto dan menatap tajam kakak kelasnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku cemburu melihat kalian berdua."

Naruto kembali membulatkan matanya, hei! Bagaimana bisa kakak kelasnya ini bicara segamblang itu? tidakkah dia malu, atau mempunyai rasa gengsi sedikit gitu? Naruto mengibaskan wajahnya, kenapa pula udara sore ini jadi panas mendadak. Angin mana angin?!

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto, menyeringai puas. "Jadi, siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Harus aku memberitahumu? Yang jelas itu bukan kau!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih, dobe?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil dobe? Aku ini pintar!"

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu, dobe."

"A-ap—" wajah Naruto kini sukses memerah, pemuda itu mundur saat merasa wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"A-apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan?" cicit Naruto saat punggungnya menabrak dinding rumahnya.

Sasuke merapatkan dirinya dan mengunci Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Salah satu tangannya terarah, mendekati wajah Naruto dan ibu jarinya menyentuh lembut bibir pemuda pirang itu. Jantung Naruto yang sudah berdetak cepat, semakin menggila saat merasakan rasa dingin dari ibu jari Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Yang pasti bukan ka-kamu..."

"Di sini... dia menciummu, benarkan?" Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak kuat menatap manik hitam yang menatapnya dalam. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan. "Kau sengaja membuatku cemburu?"

"Te-tentu saja ti-tidak!"

Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dan mengambil salah satu tangan Naruto yang tadi digenggam Shion. Pemuda itu lalu mengecup lembut telapak tangan Naruto, bibir dingin itu membuat Naruto bergidik. Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Aku ini pencemburu, kau tahu?" Naruto masih tidak mau menatap Sasuke, wajah pemuda itu sudah merah padam. Dan saat manik birunya menatap mata Sasuke, manik biru lautnya sedikit melebar saat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. "Karena itu, boleh aku menghapusnya?"

Naruto tidak paham dengan maksud kata-kata Sasuke. Kinerja otaknya mendadak kusut saat merasakan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya. _'Terlalu dekat!'_ hati Naruto menjerit frustrasi. Naruto memejamkan matanya, spontan saat wajah Sasuke hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Usai berkata seperti itu, Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Naruto. Sensasi dingin dari bibir Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik. Pelan, Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, mencoba membuat pemuda pirang itu untuk tidak tegang. Dan kecupan yang lembut itu berhasil membuat pundak Naruto mengendur. Setelahnya, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto melumat bibirnya. Membiarkan pemuda pirang itu mengambil alih dan menikmati kecupan demi kecupan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **AN/ terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah memfav/follow/ dan review cerita ini. Makasih banyak dan maaf lama updatenya hehe. Next, Coco mau balas beberapa review dari teman-teman.**

 **Versetta: Makasih udah mau baca~ hehe maaf nih~ kalau chap kali ini momen mereka berdua sedikit. Tapi semoga puas dengan chapter ini ya~**

 **Choikim1310: etto... maaf enggak ada, kan istrinya itachi dan meninggal. Jadi anggep aja itu OTP kamu yah~ thanks ya udah mau baca.**

 **Guest: well, ini main genrenya komedi, tapi entah kenapa jadi sedikit ngedrama. So~ udah aku tambahin genrenya hehe.**

 **Kuraublackpearl: ide M-pregnya aku simpen dulu ya hehe. Thanks udah mau baca.**

 **Anitaindah777: hehehe makasihhhh udah jatuh hati sama cerita ini *peyuk erat***

 **Reader: Makasihhh yah begitulah namanya juga cowok straight muehehehe.**

 **Uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan: hehehe makasih ya udah nungguin nih chapter, maaf kalau lama. Dan yah... kadang aku suka bikin komik sendiri. Belajar gitu hehehe.**

 **Light Megami: siaap~ ini aku lanjut kok, makasih ya udah mau baca.**

 **Haru N: hahaha iyaaa gpp, nyantai aja. Hum... untuk M-preg aku masih mikir-mikir, jadi liat endingnya aja ya. Muehehe tenang ini happy end kok~ thanks ya udah mau nunggu dan baca nih cerita.**

 **Guest; eum sebentar lagi dia sadar mungkin? Hehehe... sabar enggak lama lagi kook Naru bakal mantepin hatinya. Cielahh hahahaha. Thanks udah baca~**

 **Michhazz: uh... pertama maafkan aku untuk banyaknya typo yang bertebaran dan makasih karena udah memperbaikinya. Maklum saya juga masih belajar dalam menulis, bahkan kadang malah EYD-nya ngasal -_- terus untuk pertanyaanmu tentang:**

 **Mempedulikan, errr... aku juga kurang tahu mana yang bener *peace*. Lalu untuk yang tersenyu—menyeringai, itu aku sengaja hehe. Dan untuk kalimat menompang... aku baru tahu ternyata kalimat yang bener itu menopang -_- makasih ya udah berbagi ilmu hehehe.**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan~**


	6. Chapter 6 -Our Feeling-

**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Ranting: T.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, BL, Slow Up.**

.

.

.

Pagi ini, ruang Osis cukup sunyi dengan aura sedikit berat. Semua itu dikarenakan para anggota Osis tengah melakukan rapat yang selalu diadakan setiap bulan di minggu kedua. Di depan layar yang menampilkan grafik balok dengan dua warna. Berdiri laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan kulit porselin.

"Jadi, klub yang lebih membutuhkan anggaran adalah klub Shogi. Bagaimana menurut anda, Ketua Osis." Shimura Sai melempar atensinya pada laki-laki yang duduk di depannya.

Sakura melirik remaja dengan rambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua alisnya mengerut sebelum _sweat drop_ mengalir pelan di pelipisnya. Sudah sejak tadi, gadis musim semi itu merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Ketua Osis. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu berikan saja anggarannya kepada mereka. Kalau perlu lebihkan karena mereka sudah membawa prestasi bagi sekolah kita."

Kata-kata yang pemuda itu lontarkan terdengar tegas dan penuh wibawa. Raut wajahnya datar dan tegas, sekali lihat semua pasti tahu bahwa laki-laki itu tengah serius. Namun, bunga-bunga yang melayang di sekitarnya dengan aura terang itu apa?

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, saat ruang rapat mendadak hening. "Ada apa?" sekali lagi, wajah dan suara Sasuke berbanding terbalik dengan aura yang ia pancarkan.

Sai adalah orang yang menjawab pertanyaan polos Ketua Osis Konoha. Dengan senyum tipis yang hampir terlihat palsu itu, Sai mengutarakan apa yang tengah di pikirkan hampir seluruh anggota Osis.

"Sepertinya Ketua sedang dalam suasana baik, apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

"Hn..." Sasuke menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menompang dagu. Tampak berpikir sebelum sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit. "Bisa kau katakan begitu. Kenapa, apa terlihat jelas?"

"Ya. Dan jujur saja, agak menyeramkan."

"Sai, apa yang kau katakan?!" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke sebelum kembali menatap Sai. "Kita sedang rapat, dan seharusnya kau tidak berkata sekasar itu."

"Kasar? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Ketua. Lagi pula dia menyeramkan karena Sikapnya terlihat imut. Aku hanya menjawab jujur, Wakil Ketua."

Anggota Osis lainnya sukses dibuat _sweat drop_ oleh Sai. Laki-laki itu masih memasang senyum yang sengaja ia buat lugu. Sementara itu Sakura mulai kesal, gadis itu paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggu kelancaran rapat. Selain itu, mulut Sai yang kadang lupa disaring semakin membuat tekanan darahnya naik.

"Sudahlah cepat selesaikan presentasimu dan jangan membuang waktu atau kau akan aku hajar boneka porselin!"

Sai menutup kedua telinganya, agar teriakan dalam satu kali tarikan nafas Sakura tidak membuat kedua telinganya tuli mendadak. "Iya iya, aku tahu tenanglah Wakil Ketua."

Sai kembali menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa minat untuk menghentikan amukan Sakura. Laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit melamun dengan rona merah yang sama-samar dapat Sai lihat. Jujur saja, seharusnya Wakil Ketua juga setuju dengan ucapannya. Ketua Osis terlihat imut, dan itu menyeramkan karena bahkan dirinya yang seorang laki-laki tulen mengakui kalau Sasuke terlihat imut dengan wajahnya yang pura-pura datar tapi senyam senyum dari tadi. Ini yang gila Ketua Osis atau dirinya? Cukup, lupakan masalah itu, tatapan membunuh Sakura lebih menusuk dan mengancam jiwa bagi Sai.

"Jadi klub Shogi akan mendapatkan anggaran—"

Suara bel masuk memotong dengan seenak jidatnya. Sai mendengus, lalu menatap Sasuke yang beranjak dari duduknya dengan gaya _stay cool_. "Rapat hari ini selesai, dan keputusan seperti yang tadi aku katakan. sekian, bubar."

Seluruh anggota Osis bergerak dengan satu irama, berdiri, membungkuk singkat lalu merapikan meja mereka dan keluar dengan tertib. Sai adalah orang terakhir yang masih berada di ruang kelas, remaja itu merapikan barang-barangnya sebelum menutup pintu ruang Osis. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah pergi, sosok Ketua Osis terlihat tengah berdiri di dekat jendela menarik perhatiannya.

"Ketua?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya, bukankah Ketua adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari ruang Osis, lalu kenapa malah berdiam diri di sana? Penasaran, Sai pun melangkah mendekati jendela dan mencoba mencari objek yang tengah dipandangi laki-laki paling populer di sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

Manik hitamnya menangkap surai kuning yang tertimpa cahaya mentari. Membuatnya tampak berkilau indah dengan dedaunan hijau yang jatuh dan terbawa angin. Untuk sesaat, Sai tertegun. Pemilik rambut kuning dengan dedaunan hijau yang berjatuhan di dekatnya, adalah seorang adik kelas. Laki-laki manis dengan kulit kecoklatan dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya.

Sai menoleh, menatap Sasuke lalu ke arah adik kelasnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, membuat lengkungan tipis. Sepertinya adik kelas itulah penyebab Ketua Osis bertingkah aneh.

...

Senyum simpul yang sejak tadi ia tahan, kini tidak mau menurut. Melihat pemuda pirang itu yang tengah tertawa bersama temannya. Sukses membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ingatan saat kemarin Naruto membalas ciumannya, selalu terbayang. Mungkinkah adik kelasnya, mulai menaruh hati padanya? Jika benar, mati sekarangpun Sasuke tidak masalah. Karena dia bahagia. Melihat Naruto yang semakin dekat dengannya, Sasuke berusaha setengah mati menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Saat manik biru laut itu memantulkan sosoknya. Sasuke mulai melambaikan tangannya, memanggilnya dan tersenyum. "Di sini kau rupanya, Naru—"

"—Hei Kiba, aku baru ingat sesuatu jadi aku duluan ya!" tanpa menunggu balasan temannya, Naruto berlari dan melewati Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Ada apa dengannya? Oh, Ketua selamat siang." Kiba dan Chouji menyapa Sasuke saat mereka bertemu.

"Hn," Sasuke membalas mereka berdua singkat dan berlalu pergi.

Kiba melirik punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Pemuda dengan gigi taring yang lebih panjang dari orang kebanyakan itu berbisik pada teman gembulnya. "Perasaanku saja, atau memang tadi Ketua berniat memanggil Naruto?"

Chouji menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah."

...

Sasuke mencoba mengacuhkan sikap Naruto yang seakan menghindarinya. Sekali lagi saat mereka akan berpapasan di lorong, Sasuke memanggil pemuda pirang itu.

"Aduh! Perutku sakit mendadak, kalian duluan saja!"

Dan sekali lagi, laki-laki itu berbalik dan memberikan punggungnya. Membiarkan Sasuke memandang punggung kecil itu yang mulai menghilang dan membawa rasa sepi dalam hatinya.

...

Suigetsu menatap langit cerah tanpa awan sembari menikmati roti melon di tangannya. Helaan nafas berat yang sudah beberapa kali terdengar membuatnya melirik malas. Dari ekor matanya, dapat ia lihat sosok Naruto yang menutup matanya dengan salah satu lengannya. Adik kelasnya itu sejak tadi tidak berhenti menghela nafas lalu kemudian berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti cacing kepanasan atau seperti orang yang tengah mencoba memadamkan api di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu, mereka berdua berada di taman belakang sekolah. Dirinya yang semula akan pulang, tiba-tiba di seret paksa oleh juniornya dan berakhir di sini.

"Senpai, aku harus bagaimana? Rasanya aku mau mati saja."

Suigetsu mendengus, apa ini? dia tidak ingat membuka jasa 'tempat curhat'. Kalaupun dia membuka bisnis, dia akan memilih bisnis yang dapat membuatnya terhibur dan bebas menjahili orang-orang. Bukannya menjadi tempat curhat yang paling-paling isinya tentang kegalauan para remaja labil tentang percintaan.

Suigetsu tertawa tanpa suara lalu menatap Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu kini tengah menatap langit biru dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku rasa... aku jatuh cinta."

Bingo! benar apa yang Suigetsu tebak. Anak seumuran Naruto pasti mulai puber dan sibuk mencari cara untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis. Tapi sayang sekali, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kisah percintaan dua insan manusia berbeda jenis.

"Lalu apa yang kau bingungkan? Katakan saja langsung dan jaa~ happy ending."

Naruto beranjak duduk dan menatap Suigetsu yang tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa. Sedetik kemudian benjolan hadir di kepala Suigetsu dengan manisnya. Pemuda itu mematung, terkejut, sebelum tersadar bahwa Naruto telah memukul kepalanya. Maniknya menatap tajam ke arah biru laut di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mudah bagimu mengatakan hal itu, asal kau tahu saja separuh dari masalahku itu karena ulah bodohmu yang mengunciku di gudang, Suigetsu-senpai."

"Kenapa aku lagi? Aku sudah minta maaf, apa kau ini seorang pendendam?"

"Mungkin, karena itu kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Suigetsu memberikan tatapan polosnya. "Memang kau hamil? Jangan bercanda pirang, aku ini _straight_."

Sekali lagi Naruto memberikan pukulan manis di kepala Suigetsu membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesal. Naruto mendengus sebal, dan dengan tidak sopannya ia menunjuk hidung Suigetsu.

"Siapa yang hamil?! dan karena ulahmu aku jadi belok hiu."

"Hah? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, otakmu benar-benar belok rupanya."

"Maksudku, Aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki- _ttebayo!_ "

Keheningan seketika melanda usai Naruto mengeluarkan pengakuan yang tidak pernah Suigetsu kira. Maniknya mengerjap, dua kali sebelum ia merespon. "Oh..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki dengan rambut kebiruan itu mulai menggeser pantatnya. Mencoba menjauhi Naruto pelan-pelan, namun adik kelasnya dengan cekatan menarik kemejanya dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Kenapa kau menjauh?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Suigetsu mulai keringat dingin, "Ti-tidak, hahaha hanya perasaanmu saja pirang."

"Cih, bukan kau yang aku suka, senpai." Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu membuang muka.

Suigetsu tertawa hambar. Sial, dia tidak pernah memasuki topik seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki _straight_ yang berubah belok. Apa dia harus merasa lega karena bukan dirinya yang disukai Naruto?

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pendek, bukan waktunya memikirkan masalah itu. Lagi pula sepertinya ini menarik, mendengarkan curhatan seorang Gay. Suigetsu menyeringai tipis. "Lalu apa hubungannya aku dengan masalahmu?"

Sekilas, Naruto meliriknya sebelum kembali menatap hamparan taman bunga di depan mereka. "Kau membuatku hampir kehilangan keperjakaanku. Dan kau membuatku harus berurusan dengan seorang iblis."

Baiklah, Suigetsu tidak menyangka kalau kejahilannya bisa berakibat seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya yang Naruto alami sekarang adalah trauma. Bukan malah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki.

"Lebih baik kau melaporkannya pada polisi, itu sudah termasuk kriminal."

"Dan membiarkannya pergi setelah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Kalau begitu nyatakan saja perasaanmu, maka semua beres."

Naruto mendengus pelan, mudah mengatakannya. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Tsunade dan kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimanapun Naruto sudah bertekad untuk mampu mengambil alih rumah sakit peninggalan orang tuanya. Dan lagi, perasaan ragu di dalam hatinya membuatnya enggan untuk mengambil langkah itu. Dia takut, Naruto takut jika nanti Sasuke akan meninggalkannya, membuangnya setelah ia memberikan segalanya.

...

Sakura melirik sosok di sebelahnya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memainkan pensilnya. Tatapan kosong dengan raut lesu dan suara helaan nafas yang selalu terdengar setiap menitnya. Uchiha Sasuke tengah dilanda kegalauan. Dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis. Siapa yang menyangka, sosok Ketua Osis dengan segala prestasi serta terkenal dengan tingkat kesulitannya untuk didekati. Bisa mengalami perasaan galau oleh seseorang, dan Sakura ingin sekali melihat orang yang berhasil membuat Ketua Osis Konoha seperti ini.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, mencoba membuang perasaan dongol, kesal, dan sedih juga rindu yang menumpuk dalam hatinya. Siapa yang menyangka, dihindari seharian ini oleh si pirang, membuat Uchiha Sasuke uring-uringan. Manik hitam malamnya melirik langit cerah tanpa awan. Sasuke tertawa tanpa suara, langit seakan mengejeknya dan membuatnya kesal. Ia segera beranjak membuat Sakura menatapnya.

"Aku pulang duluan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, laki-laki itu beranjak keluar kelas.

Lorong sekolah sangat sepi, wajar jika mengingat bahwa seluruh murid sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu. Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh, mengingat wajah seorang laki-laki dengan senyum mentari yang tidak pernah ditujukan untuknya.

Dia tidak mengerti, apa yang salah. Bukankah kemarin pemuda pirang itu memberikan lampu hijau padanya? Sasuke mengerang pelan, masalah ini lebih rumit dari pada rumus matematika. Dia tidak mengerti dengan Naruto, apa yang salah sehingga membuat laki-laki itu malah menjauhinya.

"Oh, ketua?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, lamunannya buyar saat seorang laki-laki menyapanya. Sasuke mengenali sosok di depannya, laki-laki dengan tiga garis hitam di lengannya. Dia senior yang dulu pernah menjadi korban salah sasaran. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik mengingat bagaimana Naruto panik karena telah menendang bola ke orang yang salah.

"Selamat siang, Suigetsu-senpai." Sasuke menyapa seniornya itu ketika mereka sudah berpapasan.

Suigetsu menampilkan senyum lebarnya, "Kau baru pulang? Sepertinya tugas Osis cukup banyak bulan ini."

"Tidak senpai, kami hanya rapat masalah anggaran klub saja." Suigetsu mengangguk paham mendengarnya. "Lalu, Senpai sendiri kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" Sasuke kembali bersuara, sekedar basa-basi walau sebenarnya niat hati ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Atau paling tidak pergi kerumah sang pujaan hati untuk sekedar melihat mata birunya.

"Oh, ini..." Raut pemuda biru itu sedikit berubah. "Aku diseret paksa oleh Naruto ke taman belakang sekolah."

 _Ctak!_

Sasuke masih menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, berusaha tidak mempedulikan guratan kecil di pelipisnya. Hei! Jangan salahkan dia memasang topeng seperti Sai. Salahkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba mencelos dan menyulut api cemburu hanya karena kata-kata seniornya.

"Dia menyeretku hanya untuk mendengarkan desahannya selama satu jam penuh!" erang Suigetsu, tanpa menyadari kalimatnya yang ambigu di telinga sang Ketua osis. "Lalu setelah itu dia malah memukulku hanya karena aku tidak menanggapinya dengan serius!"

Oh, Sasuke berharap jika saja mereka tidak sedang berada di halaman sekolah. Mungkin kepalan tangannya sudah melayang dan meninggalkan tanda cinta di wajah Suigetsu.

"Dan setelah memukulku, memarahiku, aku malah ditinggal pingsan olehnya!"

Manik hitam malam itu membulat, dengan cepat ia menatap Suigetsu. "Apa?!"

Suigetsu tersentak pelan, terkejut dengan suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya saat sosok Sasuke berubah mengabur, lalu hilang begitu saja. Suigetsu celingukan sebelum menemukan punggung Ketua Osis Konoha yang tengah berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa dengan Ketua? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba lari?" Suigetsu mengangkat bahu sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah tercinta. Namun baru tiga langkah, Suigetsu berbalik dengan kedua alis bertautan. "Ketua... tidak salah paham dengan omonganku barusan 'kan?"

...

Sasuke berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju taman belakang. Jantung yang dia rasa sempat berhenti mendadak, kini berpacu sangat cepat hingga membuat kedua telapak tangannya keringat dingin. Saat langkahnya sampai, maniknya mengedar, mencari sosok rambut kuning secerah kelopak bunga matahari. Dan saat ia menemukannya, menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah terbaring di bawah pohon rindang. Sasuke melangkah menghampirinya.

"Na-Naruto..." panggil Sasuke pelan, ia duduk di sebelah pemuda pirang itu dan mengusap pipi kenyal dengan tiga garis halus.

"..."

Tidak ada respon, sekali lagi Sasuke memanggilnya dan kali ini menepuk pelan pipi sang pemuda. Laki-laki pirang itu menepis pelan tangan Sasuke, membuat Ketua Osis Konoha menghela nafas lega. Ternyata Naruto tidak pingsan, dia hanya tertidur. Pemuda itu tertidur dengan wajah damai dan menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Membuat seulas senyum terukir di wajah putih Ketua Osis.

Manik hitamnya menatap lekat-lekat dan menelusuri setiap sudut wajah pemuda pirang. Ia tidak bosan dan seakan semakin terhanyut untuk terus menatap lekat wajah Naruto. Rambutnya yang dibelai pelan angin membuatnya terlihat halus. Bulu mata yang tidak terlalu panjang namun masih cukup lentik. Serta bibirnya yang sedikit merah dan kenyal.

Saat atensinya tertuju pada bibir itu, Sasuke menahan nafas. Ia melirik kanan kiri, berharap tidak ada siapapun di taman ini selain hanya mereka berdua. Khayalan liar mulai merasuk dan memaksanya untuk melakukannya. Sasuke menggeleng, bukankah ia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi? Ia tidak mau kalau sampai Naruto masih menganggap apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah nafsu seks semata.

Namun, Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kenapa rupa laki-laki di depannya ini selalu berhasil menghancurkan pertahanannya dan membuat akal sehatnya seakan tersumbat? Erangan pelan dari pemuda pirang membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget. Naruto menggaruk pipinya sebentar sebelum tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Ia bergumam pelan, entah apa yang pemuda itu gumamkan. Namun, saat Naruto kembali mengambil posisi terlentang. Pemuda itu kembali mengingau.

"Sasuke..."

Hembusan angin pelan membawa dedaunan hijau dan membelai lembut surai hitam malam tanpa bintang. Samar-samar degup jantung terdengar, membawa rona merah pekat pada wajah putih bersih milik Uchiha Sasuke. Sontak pemuda itu menutup mulutnya, seakan mencoba menahan pekikan girang yang akan membuatnya terkesan lebai.

Setelah berhasil menahan gejolak bahagia, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tertawa pelan lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya. kecupan pelan ia berikan di kening sang pemuda pirang dan berbisik pelan, berharap suaranya akan terbawa kedalam mimpi indah sang pujaan.

"Aku mencintaimu... Naruto."

...

"Huam... astaga, aku ketiduran." Suara serak khas bangun tidur terdengar. Manik biru laut itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya. Masih setengah sadar, Naruto menggaruk leher belakangnya dan mencoba fokus pada sekitarnya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya, nyenyak sekali. Aku tidak tidur semalaman jadi...—" Naruto memutar lehernya cepat saat menyadari suara siapa yang tadi bertanya padanya. Manik biru lautnya membulat saat mendapati sosok Ketua Osis Konoha tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum manis dan menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedikit memundurkan badannya. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Sasuke hanya membalas pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu dengan senyuman. "Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam saat aku tidur 'kan?"

"Hei! Memang aku akan melakukan hal itu?" Sasuke mengernyit, memasang wajah seakan terluka akan tuduhan Naruto.

"Mungkin saja, saat aku sadar saja kau menyerangku apa lagi saat aku lengah."

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Naruto tertawa pendek dengan nada sinis di dalamnya, "Lalu ciuman kemarin itu apa namanya?" mendapat tatapan intens dari Sasuke membuat pemuda pirang itu berdehem pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak menepati kata-katamu dan masih menyerangku."

"Itu salahmu, karena membuatku cemburu."

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, dengan raut tidak percaya dan tertawa pendek. "Lalu apa hak-mu untuk memperlakukanku seperti itu hanya karena kau cemburu, Ketua sialan!" pemuda pirang itu tidak habis pikir, apa hak dia untuk melakukan hal itu. Teman bukan, kekasih bukan. Kalaupun dia cemburu seharusnya Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Apa aku harus punya alasan lain untuk melakukannya? Tidak cukupkah dengan aku mencintaimu, Naruto?"

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam, kata-kata Sasuke berhasil membungkamnya. Perasaan cemburu adalah hak Sasuke. Namun bukan berarti dia berhak menciumnya seperti itu.

"Kau bahkan membalasnya, Naruto. Bukankah itu artinya kau juga ada rasa terhadapku?"

Dan lagi, Naruto kembali bungkam oleh perkataan Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya, jujur saja alasan kenapa ia mencoba menghindari Sasuke seharian ini adalah perasaannya yang belum siap untuk mengakui hal itu. ia belum siap mengakui kalau dia, Uzumaki Naruto telah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Masih tak ada tanggapan dari Naruto. Pemuda itu masih memejamkan matanya dengan kedua alis yang menukik turun, seakan tengah berfikir keras. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu bersikeras untuk menolak cinta Sasuke. Mungkinkah tentang masalah garis keturunan, ataukah mewarisi nama keluarga?

"Ini membuatku gila..." Naruto berujar pelan namun masih mampu didengar Sasuke. Remaja pirang itu menatap Sasuke, lurus dan hal itu membuat dua jantung berbeda itu berdegup berirama. "katakan, apa yang bisa aku percayai kalau aku menerima hubungan ini, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku Sasuke."

Anak bungsu Uchiha tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar perkataan itu. Ia sempat melebarkan matanya sebelum raut wajahnya berubah tegas dan senyum hangat ia ulas.

Dengan nada yang penuh percaya diri dan tegas, Sasuke berujar. "Aku akan pastikan kita akan selalu bersama, karena itu... maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang membulatkan matanya, "A-A-A-APA?! KAU GILA?!" degup jantung yang semula hanya berdetak pelan kini berpacu dengan darah mendidih dan membuat wajah Naruto merah pekat.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Kau yang membuatku gila, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu tersentak pelan saat tiba-tiba Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya dan menguncinya dengan kedua lengan laki-laki itu. "A-ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Hn... morning kiss?"

"Ini sore bodoh, bukan pagi! Singkirkan badanmu dari atas tubuhku!"

"Hei... kau itu habis bangun tidur, jadi sudah sewajarnya kamu mendapat morning kiss, dobe."

"Tapi bukan dari kau!"

"Kenapa? Apa aku sudah melakukannya dalam mimpimu? Apa karena itu kamu mengingau dan memanggil namaku?"

Rasa-rasanya Naruto ingin menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam air dingin. Wajahnya yang sudah memanas semakin panas hingga mencapai tahap ia ingin menangis. Sungguh, benarkah ia menginggau dan memanggil nama ketua Osis? Oh, Naruto mengutuk siapapun yang mengirimkan kesialan padanya.

"O-o-oh... Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto berusaha menghentikan Sasuke yang sudah tinggal beberapa inchi lagi dari wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tidak mau." Lalu setelahnya ia mengecup bibir Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya sesaat lalu Sasuke melepaskannya. Namun tidak sampai di situ, baru saja Naruto bernafas lega tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Mau kemana?" Naruto yang mengikuti langkah Sasuke sedikit kepayahan karena lelaki yang menggandeng tangannya itu berjalan cukup cepat.

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum hangat, "Meminta restu, apa lagi?"

"HAH?! tunggu, jadi kau serius?" mereka berhenti dan saling tatap, "Apa kau serius ingin menikah denganku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dan berujar ragu-ragu.

"Aku serius, sejak dulu. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"

"Eh, a-aku?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke membuat hatinya berdesir pelan. "E-entahlah..."

"Naruto... apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Uh..." apa yang harus ia jawab? Haruskah Naruto mengatakan perasaannya? tapi dia memang telah jatuh hati pada pria di depannya ini.

"Su...ka..."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku suka bodoh!"

Dan senyum lebar kini Sasuke ulas walau harus mendapat pukulan dilengannya. Namun senyum bahagia terlihat jelas di wajah sang Ketua Osis Konoha.

...

15 tahun kemudian...

"Hei, apa kalian melihat Uzumaki-sensei?" seorang perawat menghampiri meja teman kerjanya. Namun gelengan kepala yang ia dapat. "Astaga, kemana perginya Uzumaki-sensei? Aku bisa dipenggal kepalaku oleh direktur!"

"Kau mencari siapa?" salah seorang dokter magang menghampiri perawat yang panik itu.

"Ah, Deidara-san apa kamu melihat Uzumaki-sensei?"

Deidara tampak berfikir sejenak, "Uzumaki yang mana dulu?"

"Tentu saja yang cucunya Tsunade-sama!"

"Oh... kalau dia, aku tidak lihat. Memang kenapa?"

"Tsunade-sama memintaku untuk memanggilnya. Aduh bagaimana ini?"

"Hahaha, kalau begitu semoga beruntung Suzuna, jaa~"

Suzuna menghela nafas pasrah, tadi saat ia dipanggil Tsunade. Wajah direkturnya itu terlihat kusam dan emosi. Bagaimana nasibnya jika dia tidak menemukan Uzumaki-sensei dan menjadi korban kelinci percobaannya Tsunade? Suzuna bergidik ngeri, ia segera berlari mengelilingi rumah sakit untuk mencari si dokter pirang.

Desahan pelan terdengar dari balik pintu yang terkunci. Dua sosok laki-laki matang tengah saling memadu kasih. Kecupan demi kecupan saling mereka berikan hingga tak jarang saling perang lidah. Naruto mengerang pelan saat leher jenjangnya dikecup dan digigit pelan. Jemarinya yang lentik meremas pelan rambut hitam malam.

"Sa-sasu...-ke... Ah! he-hentikan..."

Laki-laki dengan manik hitam itu menghiraukannya. Tangannya yang bebas kini sibuk membuka resleting celana Naruto. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menekan kepala belakang kekasih, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke, meski ia ingin menghentikan kegiatan mereka, namun ia juga masih menginginkan lebih.

Suara dering ponsel mengalun lembut, cukup nyaring sebenarnya namun sama sekali diacuhkan oleh dua laki-laki di sana. Mereka masih menikmati dunia mereka sendiri, sampai tanpa sengaja Naruto menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya yang terletak di sampingnya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, UZUMAKI SASUKE! KE RUANGAN SEKARAAAAAAAANGGGG!"

"Sial!" Naruto mengumpat pelan, segera ia meraih ponselnya dan mendengus pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak mengaktifkan loudspeaker. Bagaimana bisa suara baa-chan sekencang itu?"

Sasuke yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya hanya tertawa kecil, "Bukan hanya suaranya yang kencang, kulitnya masih sama seperti kita sekolah dulu."

"Karena itulah aku bilang kalau dia itu pasti penyihir."

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN BICARA SAJA? CEPAT KE RUANGANKU SEKARANG DUOBAKA!"

Naruto kembali terperanjat kaget, ia segera mendekatkan ponsel pintarnya dan menjawab sambil terburu-buru merapikan bajunya. "I-iya baa-chan, ini aku jalan kok." Setelah itu Naruto mematikan ponselnya, raut wajah kaget masih terlihat di sana. "Aku lupa kalau belum aku matikan, dan serius. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Dan—jiji bisa sanggup mendengar suara teriakan baa-chan."

"Itulah kekuatan cinta, dobe."

"Hentikan itu Teme, kau membuatku merinding."

"Hn, tapi memang benar. kau harus bersyukur karena ternyata baa-san ingin menikah lagi, jadi kita bisa menikah tanpa memusingkan pewaris rumah sakit ini."

"Tapi berkat hal itu, aku jadi punya paman yang lebih muda dariku."

Naruto tertawa pelansaat mengingat kelakuan remaja laki-laki yang ia panggil paman itu. Paman yang selalu mengikuti dia dan Sasuke kemana saja, sudah seperti anak ayam dan juga seperti adik mereka.

Sasuke membuka pintu loker dan meraih tangan Naruto. Senyum manis kembali Sasuke ulas saat Naruto membalas genggaman tangannya. "Jadi, kencan sampai kantor Tsunade-baa-san?"

"Tentu!"

.

.

.

Fin~

 **AN/ finally ending~ buahahaha, maaf ya lama nunggu hehehe. Thanks buat yang sudah ngikutin cerita ini sampai akhir. Semoga endingnya memuaskan ya~ dan jujur, sempet lupa kalau Naru belum pernah ngomong suka sama sekali sama Sasuke. Jadi tadi aku sempat revisi hahahaha *ditempeleng Sasuke***

 **Thanks buat review kalian, sini kemari, coco bales dulu review kalian hehehe.**

 **Choikim1310: saingan Sasu? Mungkin sifat tsunderenya Naru hahaha.**

Shiro-theo21: **Awww~ makasih, berarti termasuk sukses bikin kamu baper dong hahaha.**

 **Sasunaru ForEver: Meh~ maafkan daku yang lama update, maklum selain ada kendala sama komputer, perbanyak nonton dulu biar dapet feel-nya :D**

versetta: **adegan di kedai ramen? Itu memang greget, author ikutan gemes liat mereka.**

meriana: **kalau aku bikin omake pas Sasuke minta restu sama Tsunade pada setuju enggak ya? Thanks juga udah review~**

Guest: Bingo~ dia memang tipe Tsun-tsun hehe

viana ling: **buahaha i'm so sorry for made you lumutan. Peace love and gahoul ya~ thanks udah review dan nungguin fik absrud ini.**

michhazz: **dari dulu itu aku bingung ngedeskripsiin rambutnya shion -_-, coklat pucet atau pirang? Terus untuk kata frustrasi, itu aku pernah baca kalau kata-kata yang bener tuh itu, frustrasi, tapi entahlah hehehe. Thanks untuk info typonya~ makasih pula untuk review kamu~**

Sondankh641: **etto, Naru sama Sasu itu sama2 anak yatim piatu hehehe.**

Light Megami: **terjawab sudah rasa penasaranmu nak di chapter ini. hahahaha iyaa, makasih juga udah mau baca ceritaku :D**

anita indah.777 **: saya setuju, tsundere itu memang gemesin hahaha.**

 **unians: iyaa salam kenal juga~**

 **Sekali lagi makasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau memfollow dan favorite cerita absurd ini. sampai ketemu lain waktu dengan cerita lainnya. ^^ *deep bow bareng NaruSasu and the crew of My devil kaichou* Bye-bye~**


	7. Chapter 7 -Omake-

**Author: Cocoa2795**

 **Rating: T to M**

 **Genre: BoysLove, Romance, Humor, etc.**

 **Diclaimer: All Characters of Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is belongs to me.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI DAN DENGARKAN AKU?!"

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, telinganya yang berdegung membuatnya merasa pening. Manik hitam malam itu menatap sosok pemuda pirang yang menatapnya nyalang.

Genggaman tangan itu ditepisnya. Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya yang acak kadut. Salahkan _senpai_ yang berdiri dan menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Akibat perkataannya yang tiba-tiba dan tidak masuk akal itu, Naruto tidak tahu harus terharu atau malah membawa senpai-nya itu ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

"Kau mau menemui _baa-chan_ dan meminta restunya? Apa kau gila?!" untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto mempertanyakan kewarasan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau takut kalau aku hanya main-main denganmu?" Sasuke tersenyum miring begitu melihat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu menghampiri Naruto, lalu menarik dagu pemuda itu agar kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. "Karena itulah, aku ingin meminta restu. Agar kau tidak merasa cemas menunggu kepastian dariku."

Pemuda itu berdecih dan menepis pelan tangan Sasuke, "Aku bukan gadis yang akan galau menunggu kepastian."

"Benarkah?"

Sudut pelipis Naruto serasa berkedut melihat senyum Sasuke. Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menendang tulang kaki Sasuke dan melenggang pergi. Ketua Osis Konoha Gakuen itu meringis pelan sebelum senyum kembali ia ukir di wajahnya.

Meski agak tertatih, Sasuke berhasil mengejar Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki di depan Naruto. Akibat ulahnya bukan hanya membuat junior-nya itu terkejut, para pejalan kaki yang ada di sana menatap mereka penasaran.

"O-oi oi, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jadi, maukah kamu ikut untuk meminta restu?"

Keheningan yang melanda untuk sesaat, siapa yang menyangka akan terasa horor bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Jantung pemuda itu berdetak cukup cepat, rasa takut juga melanda dirinya. Meski pemuda pirang itu mengaku juga menyukai dirinya, tetap saja hatinya tidak tenang sampai ia benar-benar yakin kalau Naruto adalah miliknya.

 **Bletak!**

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali, ketika ia mendapati pukulan yang kedua. Barulah Sasuke mengaduh pelan dan menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke agar pemuda itu segera berdiri dari posisinya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh, ketua idiot!"

Melihat Naruto yang bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin, pemuda itu masih butuh waktu, dan Sasuke harus belajar untuk bersabar. Namun ketika manik hitamnya mendapati plang nama bertuliskan 'Uzumaki' Ketua Osis Konoha itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah bengong?"

Kepala Sasuke memutar secara otomatis dan tanpa sadar ia mengecup bibir kenyal itu saat melihat wajah merah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memekik tertahan dan langsung memukul kepala Sasuke spontan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

"Ah! maaf tidak sengaja..."

"Te-Tem-uh..."

Baiklah, mungkin ini memang pilihan yang salah. Tidak seharusnya dia terlena dengan tatapan serius yang laki-laki itu berikan. Bagaimanapun Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah laki-laki mesum dan mereka baru kenal tidak lama ini.

Menyetujui perkataannya dan meminta restu, Naruto yakin ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Pemuda pirang itu segera memutar badan Sasuke dan berusaha mendorong _senpai_ -nya itu.

"Benar saja, ini bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Lebih baik kau pulang senpai!"

"Eh? Tung— kau serius Naruto?!"

"Tentu saja, lagi pula aku yakin, _baa-chan_ tidak akan menerima kita!"

Naruto hampir saja terjungkal karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik. Ketua Osis Konoha mencengkram salah satu tangan Naruto dan menatap pemuda itu tajam.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, sementara kita belum bertemu dengan nenek mu."

"I-itu..."

Melihat Naruto yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa membuat Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya. Memang seharusnya dia mengambil keputusan, dan terlebih dia memang bukanlah tipe penyabar.

"Ayo masuk."

"Eh? Tunggu dulu!"

Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Namun siapa yang menyangka tenaga ketua bodoh itu cukup kuat untuk menyeretnya sampai di depan pintu. Sasuke memutar kepalanya, menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah memucat dan keringat dingin.

"Kalau pun nanti beliau tidak menerima kita. Aku tinggal berusaha keras untuk membuatnya menerima kita."

Naruto mendengus pelan mendengarnya, "Memang kau pikir mudah meyakinkan nenek."

"kita lihat saja."

...

Tsunade menekuk kedua alisnya, saat ia tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk cucu kesayangannya. Suara bel terdengar dan ketika ia membuka pintu, dua sosok anak sekolah dengan tatapan serius dan gugup ia dapatkan. Dan kini, mereka bertiga tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

Naruto menaruh tiga cangkir teh di atas meja dengan tatapan gelisah. Sejak tadi maniknya sibuk melirik Sasuke dan Tsunade secara bergantian. Sementara Naruto tengah dilanda gugup, Sasuke hanya duduk dengan tenang.

"Selamat sore, Tsunade-san. Perkenalkan saya Uchiha Sasuke, Ketua Osis Konoha Gakuen."

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, manik coklat Tsunade melebar. Senyum lebar seketika menghiasi wajah wanita cantik itu.

"Oh, ada perlu apa Uchiha-san datang kemari? apa anak ini melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Tsunade sembari memukul punggung Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak. kedatangan saya kemari hanya untuk menyapa saja."

"Benarkah?" sekali lagi Tsunade menyerengit. "Tapi kenapa saya merasa ada hal yang ingin kalian berdua sampaikan?"

Naruto sukses merinding mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Raut wajah pemuda pirang itu sudah seputih kertas dengan keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya.

' _Da-dasar penyihir!'_

Tsunade mendelik sebal ke arah Naruto, "kau pasti mengataiku penyihir lagi, Naruto!"

"Ti-tidak, tentu saja tidak-dattebayo ahahaha..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kedua kepala pirang di depannya. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu lalu berdehem pelan, guna menarik perhatian dua orang di depannya. Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan senyum andalannya yang bahkan membuat Naruto melebarkan manik birunya.

"Wah, tidak hanya cantik, Tsunade-san juga rupanya orang yang cepat tanggap." Sasuke berujar dengan suara lembut.

Tsunade yang memang senang disanjung, terutama oleh pemuda tampan macam Sasuke langsung tersipu malu.

"Hahaha terima kasih, kau juga anak yang sangat tampan. Dan ku dengar dari ibu-ibu, kau itu sangat bisa diandalkan."

Naruto hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat kedua orang di depannya saling melempar sanjungan. Entah mengapa Naruto berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan mereka berdua. Seakan dia hanyalah bocah dan kedua orang itu berada di dunia orang dewasa.

"Jadi ada perlu apa, sampai kau datang kemari Uchiha-san?"

"Sebelumnya, tolong panggil saya Sasuke saja. Anggaplah saya sebagai cucu anda sendiri."

Tsunade kembali tertawa, "Oh, aku pasti akan jadi orang paling bahagia karena memiliki cucu sepertimu."

Sasuke memiringkan senyumnya begitu mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Pemuda bermanik hitam itu lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap wanita itu dengan serius.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau saya benar-benar menjadi cucu anda?"

Tsunade yang menyadari perubahan aura dan suara Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu meminta penjelasan. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, lalu ia menurunkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Saya kemari hari ini untuk meminta restu. Izinkan saya untuk menikahi Uzumaki Naruto begitu kami lulus sekolah."

Tsunade mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh?" lalu detik berikutnya melebarkan matanya dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"APA?!"

Naruto meringis pelan mendengar suara Tsunade yang terkejut bukan main. Wanita cantik itu menatap cucunya lalu laki-laki di depannya. Terus seperti itu sebelum ia menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya.

"ka-ka-kalian serius?" Tsunade yang berhasil mendapatkan suaranya lagi, bertanya ragu-ragu.

Namun begitu melihat kedua pemuda itu mengangguk bersamaan. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas pendek dan memijat keningnya.

"Ba-Baa-chan?"

"Apa?"

"A-apa... pendapatmu?"

Tsunade menatap lurus sepasang manik biru di depannya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum tipis, "Kalau itu memang keputusanmu, aku akan mendukung kalian."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang membulatkan matanya, "Baa-chan serius? Dia laki-laki, loh, bukan perempuan!" ujar Naruto hampir berteriak."Kalaupun kami menikah, kami tidak mungkin bisa memiliki anak. Kami tidak akan punya keturunan untuk meneruskan rumah sakit Ayah dan Ibu."

 **Bletak!**

"Aduh, sakit baa-chan. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!"

"Kau masih memikirkan hal itu? sudah aku bilang kau tidak perlu memusingkan hal itu, cucu bodoh!"

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya, karena rumah sakit itu peninggalan mereka."

Wanita yang sudah berumur itu berdecak sebal, "kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengan perempuan?!"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan tersontak kaget. Namun belum sempat ia mengucapkan protes. Naruto sudah mendahuluinya.

"TIDAK BISA!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. "I-itu karena aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya!"

Mendengar jawaban jujur Naruto, membuat Sasuke merasa hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia baginya. Sementara itu Tsunade tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Naruto.

"kalau begitu apa lagi yang harus kau pusingkan." Sebelum Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya Tsunade memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Untuk masalah pewaris rumah sakit, kau tenang saja karena aku berencana untuk membuatnya secepat mungkin."

Baiklah, itu kalimat sangat ambigu. Naruto dan Sasuke saling tukar pandang dan memiringan kepala mereka.

"Membuat? Bukannya seharusnya kalimat yang lebih tepat itu 'mencari', benarkan?"

Tsunade tersenyum penuh misteri.

...

Naruto menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Langkahnya pendek-pendek dan lebih terlihat menyeret kedua kakinya ketimbang melangkah. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar kabar besar seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah jadi impas, karena kita juga memberi kabar besar."

Pemuda pirang mendengus pelan, "Tetap saja, aku tidak menyangka kalau baa-chan berniat menikah lagi."

Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis, ia melangkah mendekat dan mendorong tubuh Naruto pelan menuju dinding. Pemuda pirang itu mencoba mendorong Sasuke dan menutup mulut laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Bi-bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal aneh di tempat umum seperti ini?" Naruto mengedarkan atensinya, berharap jalanan yang mereka lalui sedang sepi.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dari mulutnya sebelum mengecup singkat pipi pemuda pirang itu. Wajah Naruto yang berubah merah seperti buah tomat, membuat Sasuke semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Kau manis, jadi jangan salahkan aku ingin mencium mu." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Naruto, pemuda itu mulai melumat bibir kenyal itu dengan intens.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Naruto merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan mulai mendesah pelan. Kedua lidah itu saling bertemu dan bertukar ludah hingga Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

Namun tidak sampai disitu, Sasuke mulai menarik kerah seragam sekolah Naruto. Ia mencium tengkuk pemuda pirang itu. Nafas panas dari Sasuke yang menerpa leher Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu merinding. Suara kecupan terdengar dan saat Sasuke mencoba meninggalkan jejak di leher Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mendesah pelan, dan mulai meremas rambut hitam Sasuke. Sementara bibirnya sibuk meninggalkan jejak, kedua tangan Sasuke mulai meraba perut datar Naruto yang terlindungi seragam sekolahnya. Ketika tangan kekar itu mulai menggerayangi bagian celananya, Naruto kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Uwa, baik berhenti sampai sini!"

Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang itu kesal dan berdecak sebal. Tidak mau membuat Naruto kembali marah padanya, Sasuke mundur dan kembali berjalan.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, sebelum aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi."

Tidak mendapati jawaban dari Naruto, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dengan perasaan berat. Bagaimanapun dia masih ingin bersama pemuda pirang itu. Namun belum sampai beberapa langkah, sebuah tarikan dari belakang menghentikannya.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Naruto menarik ujung kemeja sekolahnya. Dengan wajah tertunduk dan merah, Naruto berujar terbata-bata.

"A-aku... belum melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Me-meminta restu keluargamu!"

...

Itachi tersenyum ramah pada sosok pemuda pirang yang duduk di sebelah adiknya. Sarada yang berada di pangkuannya tengah asyik bermain boneka. Duda satu anak itu bisa dibilang tengah gembira melihat adiknya membawa seorang teman ke rumah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akhirnya mengajak temannya untuk main kemari."

Naruto yang sejak tadi mencoba meredakan rasa gugupnya, sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Itachi. Pemuda manis itu tertawa gugup dan berujar dengan terbata-bata.

"Be-benarkah? Ahaha... sa-saya ju-juga kaget."

"Anak ini sejak dulu tidak pernah mengajak siapapun untuk bermain kemari. Sebagai kakak tentu saja aku merasa cemas, takut dia tidak punya teman dengan sifatnya yang cuek seperti ini."

Naruto tertawa pelan, ' _Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana sifat adikmu di sekolah, Uchiha-san!_ ' pemuda pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi apa kau akan menginap hari ini, Naruto?" tanya Uchiha yang membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap hari ini, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu menatap Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian. Terlihat jelas wajahnya memucat, terutama saat melihat seringaian ketua Osis. Naruto segera menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak, dia masih ingin hidup jadi terima kasih banyak.

"Aahahaha... ti-tidak, mungkin lain waktu. Saya ke-kemari karena ada ya-yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Uchiha-san, hehehe."

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya, "Dengan ku?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk berulang kali, untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Diam-diam Sasuke yang berada disampingnya mencoba menahan tawa.

"Sa-saya ke-kemari i-ingin..." oh, sial. Naruto benar-benar mati kutu dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "I-itu...Sa-saya i—ingin mi-minta..."

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" Itachi menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Uh..." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Memasang wajah memelas dan berharap ketua osis itu menolongnya.

Sasuke yang mengerti dengan tatapan Naruto tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti, membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega. Sasuke segera membenarkan posisi duduknya dan tanpa peringatan. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu mencium bibir Naruto, dalam dan intens.

"Eh?"

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto, guna untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kecupan demi kecupan pemuda itu berikan. Naruto yang tersadar segera memukul punggung Sasuke, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari ciuman maut ketua iblis itu.

Setelah kehabisan nafas barulah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Pemuda itu menyeringai dan menjilat bibir atasnya dengan senyum jahil. Naruto yang kehabisan nafas sudah memerah dan siap meledak, mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

"Hanya membantumu."

"Tapi bukan begini caranya, seharusnya kau membantuku memberitahu kakakmu kalau kita mau minta restu darinya!"

"Terlalu merepotkan, lebih baik menunjukkannya langsung."

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata, tingkah laku senpai-nya itu benar-benar absrud. Tidak bisakah dia lihat kalau kakaknya pasti akan sangat terkejut. Naruto segera mengalihkan atensinya pada duda beranak satu itu.

"Uchiha... san."

Oh tidak, Naruto menatap miris sosok Itachi yang terlihat kehilangan nyawanya. Meski duda itu seakan siap pingsan, namun lelaki itu masih sempat menutup kedua mata anaknya. Sikap yang patut Naruto acungkan jempolnya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, pemuda itu lalu merangkul pundak Naruto dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. "Seperti yang kau lihat Aniki, kami berpacaran dan kami ingin meminta restu darimu untuk menikah setelah lulus sekolah."

Mohon maaf untuk saat ini kinerja otak Uchiha Itachi mengalami maintence.

...

15 Tahun kemudian...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi, menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang tamu. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di samping Sasuke dan melihat kertas yang tengah diisi Sasuke.

"Aku sedang mengisi dokumen pernikahan kita."

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Meski sudah berjalan dua bulan pernikahan mereka, dikarenakan kesibukan keduanya. Mereka belum sempat mengisi dokumen penting mereka.

Naruto meraih kertas itu dan membacanya sebelum maniknya melebar, "Kau yakin mengganti nama mu menjadi Uzumaki Sasuke?"

"Yakin, kenapa tidak? aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan?" Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Naruto. "Kalau aku siap mengganti namaku demi kau."

"Tapi—"

"—Uzumaki Sasuke, tidak terdengar buruk." Sasuke berujar, memotong perkataan Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat dan mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. "Meski sudah ada Menma yang menjadi penerus, aku sudah berjanji untuk berganti nama jika aku bisa memilikimu."

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Dirinya merasa tersanjung dengan perlakukan pemuda itu. Melihat pemuda pirang itu menunduk dengan wajah memerah, membuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Ah!" Naruto tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menggigit lehernya pelan.

Laki-laki itu menjilat lalu mengesap dan meninggalkan jejak merah di leher jenjang Naruto. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan dan tubuhnya bergetar. Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumnya, dan pemuda itu lalu merebahkan punggung Naruto di atas sofa.

"Kau tahu, meski aku menjadi 'Uzumaki' aku tetaplah yang di atas."

Naruto tertawa tanpa suara mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang tidak pernah mau mengalah dan selalu seenaknya.

"Hm... a-ah! Sa-Sasu...ke..." desahan kembali terdengar saat jemari lentik Sasuke mulai meremas puting Naruto.

"Naru..."

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu, saling melumat satu sama lain. Naruto melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti, kau itu selalu menjadi _seme_ , puas?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kalau begitu kau harus menurut. Jadi, siap mulai ronde pertama?"

"Oh, ayolah!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Sasuke segera beranjak dan menggendong Naruto dengan ala bride style dan membawanya menuju lantai dua dimana kamar mereka berdua berada.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **AN/ haloha~ bertemu lagi dengan saya di OMAKE The devil kaichou. Sebenarnya omake ini sudah ingin saya buat tahun lalu, Cuma yah belum ada feel buat ngelanjutin hahahah. Peace broh~**

 **Omake ini aku buat untuk menceritakan tentang bagaimana kedua pasangan ini meminta restu. Juga... mengenai beberapa hal yang sempet ditanyakan para reader. Salah satunya mengenai kenapa malah Sasuke yang berganti nama dan bukannya Naruto.**

 **Hohoho laki-laki sejati itu berpegang teguh dengan kata-katanya. Sasuke udah pernah bilang kalau dia siap untuk berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki dengan si pirang manis.**

 **Dan seperti yang Sasuke katakan pada Naruto. Dia teteplah yang di atas, the seme bray xD**

 **Trus maaf kalo alur berasa ngebut, sengaja biar gak terlalu panjang. Entar yang ada omake malah dua chapter kan berabe. Kuat emang nunggu update selanjutnya yang pasti lama?**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang sudah baca fanfik ini, dan untuk para fujoshi di luar sana. Terutama SN lovers, ada kabar gembira buat kalian. Apa itu? saya lagi in proses cerita SN baru dan mungkin genre ini bakal jadi yaoi hard core? Entahlah, berharap saja saya kuat bikinnya. Hati ini masih inosen kakak...**

 **Fanfik mendatang, seperti biasa bakal dikit chapternya. Mungkin hanya 3 chapter atau lebih dikit. Saya gak mau banyak-banyak chapter, takut gak selesai seperti yang lama2. Terus mungkin masih agak lama rilisnya, kenapa? Saya mau bikin 2 chapter dulu, jadi setidaknya bisa update seminggu sekali.**

 **Semoga fanfik mendatang kalian nantikan yah... dan mendapat respon baik dari kalian. Salam hangat dari Coco, babay~**


End file.
